Pokemon XD: Impostor of Darkness
by CybeastFalzar
Summary: The main character of XD, Michael, falls prey to Nue. She takes his identity, and everything he had. Attempting to gain back what he had, he finds she is wrecking his status. An attempt to find her and clear his name thus ensues...
1. The Tournament Which Was A Set Up

Chapter 1: The Tournament Which Was A Set Up For Trouble

_Ah, the roar of the crowd. It is truly amazing how we all love a good battle. _ Michael thought to himself. After cleaning up the Orre Colosseum and shutting down Cipher, people loved him. He was engaging in the thing he loved right now, in fact.

"The tournament finals! The prize is on the line! In one corner, we have our very own Pokemon Trainer Michael!"

_Ah, right. The prize. Who cares about the prize? I'm here to battle and have fun. In fact, have I got a surprise for this lucky person!_

"AAAAAAAAND in the other corner! We have a visitor from Hoenn! She has made her name as a contest coordinator, but she's got skills in battling, too! Give it up for MAAAAAAAY!"

_May? I know that name... Oh, right, wasn't she in the Grand Festival a couple of years back? Well, this WILL be interesting!_

On the other side of the field, waving at the announcer was a girl in a red bandana cap. She had medium length hair, a red shirt, and red shoes.

Winking at May, he yelled: "Hey! I heard you have skills in contests! Let's see how you put them to work! Leave it all out there!"

She replied: "Thanks! You too!"

"Are you ready to BATTLE?!"

Michael got out his Poke Balls, and got ready to throw down.

...

"Oh no! Blaziken!" May cried out, as the tough Fire/Fighting bird hit the ground, tired from the long battle.

"Blaziken is unable to battle! Umbreon is the winner! And the victory goes to Michael! And to him we award this set of rare Seals!"

The award was brought out as Michael watched. They put the Seals into his hands, and he and May walked off the field.

They walked into a hallway. It was decked out in blue tiles. The ceiling had several lights on it. There were a couple of carts, and a very conspicuous potted plant. However, they were alone.

Proffering the Seals, he said: "Here. For you."

"Huh? They aren't mine, they're yours!" May exclaimed.

"But you want them, right? I don't. I merely battle for the fun of battling! Material possessions mean nothing to me. I lived in a lab before joining the Pokemon battling scene. Take them." he explained. And it was true. He had grown up in a laboratory, simulating Pokemon battles.

"O-Ok. You're awfully kind." May said. "Oh, my, will you look at the time! I've got to go!"

He watched her run off and shook his head, walking on.

Meanwhile, a third person had been secretly watching the conversation. _He's well known. He's a hero. And he's not a risky target. Perfect. Now it's time to begin. Things in his life will be DOUBLY interesting soon... Hehehehehehehehehehe... _The potted plant in the room abruptly seemed to grow legs and arms. the leaves became red spikes and the branches blue blades. Within a few seconds, Nue Houjuu stood where the potted plant used to. "Hahahahahaha! Oh, this will be fun!"

(May will be the only trainer mentioned by name who doesn't get a battle description. Also... Reviews would be appreciated.)

**A.N. (I've been kindly informed that I've been writing this from the assumption you all know who these characters are! I am an idiot for that.)**

**So, Character Introductions!**

**Pokemon Characters:**

**Michael:**

**Michael is the protagonist of Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness. As stated in this chapter, he grew up in a lab. Well... technically he grew up at a school, where his father worked... spending MOST of his time in a lab. He was given a Snag Machine at the beginning of XD: Gale of Darkness because his father feared a Cipher resurgence. He proved to be correct, as Cipher returned, beaching a ship to test their Shadow Lugia. He set out to topple them again, and succeeded.  
**

**May: **

**No last name given, May was the character who replaced Misty before being replaced by Dawn and then Iris. She appeared in the Advanced Battle through Battle Frontier arcs. May is a Contest Coordinator in general, which is more about how flashy the moves are. Just being good enough at battles isn't enough to win those, you need a sense of grace. She developed a couple of rivals over her journeys, but they will not be featured in this story.**

**Touhou Characters (MOST probably should read this section.)**

**Nue Houjuu:**

**Without going into too many specifics on the part of the games and canon and all that, Nue is not human. She is a... Nue. Yes, her name is the name of her species. Go figure. Her powers include danmaku (energy bullets, and a LOT of them), transforming into ANYTHING or ANYONE, and flight (along with EVERYBODY ELSE from Touhou!) She loves pranks, and is the main antagonist of this story.**


	2. The Pokemon Trainer Who Really Wasn't

Chapter 2: The Pokemon Trainer Who Really Wasn't

Michael was about ready to leave. The tournament had been fun, so he figured it was time to go back home. He shouldered his pack and started walking toward his motorbike.

"Michael, wait up!" May came running after him. "I wanted to thank you for the Seals. Can I buy you dinner or something?"

"You'd do that? You've changed since the Grand Festival." he replied, remembering with a chuckle what he'd heard would happen if someone messed with her food supply.

"Yes. I know the perfect place. Follow me!" May said, beginning to briskly walk down the sidewalk towards the south. They passed by all of the restaurants he knew, though, and he began to wonder.

_What's up with this girl? She's acting completely different! Multiple personalities or something?_

She walked down an alley, continuing to check if he was following. "Right this way. C'mon! They close soon!" She kept walking down it and turned the corner.

He entered the alley. It was dark, dingy, and cramped. Brickwork lined the sides of the alley, completing the claustrophobic atmosphere. He walked to the corner

As he turned the corner, he heard a noise, and felt a large pain across the back of his head. As he fell to the ground, he heard laughter nearby...

Two days later...

_UGGGGGGGGGH... Morning already? _Michael groggily thought, waking up in the same alley someone had jumped him in. _Wait. This isn't my house. Where... _"My Snag Machine! and my Poke Balls! And my Aura Reader! They're gone! No, no. This can't have happened! Who could have done this? This is a problem! Maybe they're in my pocket." He began searching his pockets. "Huh? What's this? A note?"

_Hoohoohoohoohoo... _the note read. _I couldn't have planned revenge better. You took everything away from the Cipher organization, after we'd just rebuilt too! It looks like our prototype machine was a success. You gullible fool. You didn't follow May here. You followed me, Nascour! The right hand of Evice, the former boss of Cipher! We have your Pokemon now, and the Snag Machine is finally ours again. And without that Aura Reader? We have carte blanche to reimplement the Shadow Pokemon plan, since you won't be able to stop us. Especially since YOU are currently heading the Orre wanted list for attacking trainers with Shadow Pokemon! HAHAHAHA! Find someplace to watch the news... as I will reorganize Cipher under your name! Bye now._

_~ Nascour_

"What? What? Hold on, WHAT?! Am... I... This is a crisis I don't know how to deal with! If this is true... I have to go to the police! They'll help me! They've gotta! I'll show them this note, and..."

Overcome with emotion, he proceeded to sit down and weigh his options. He didn't like the sums they were coming to. _This is BAD. I can lie down and allow him to wreck my name, or turn myself in and trust in the mercy of the cops... which is to say none. Right hand? I don't recall anyone named Nascour in Cipher..._

Being angry at the ease with which Cipher had ruined him, he stalked off to find the cops and hope they could help him, angrily kicking a wooden door on the way out of the alley. He left, and, hiding his face, began to walk towards the police station.

Meanwhile, back in the dingy alley, a shout of pain rang out as Nue hobbled out of the alley, leg in extreme pain. She bared her teeth and growled. "TEWI INABA! I'm going to KILL YOU when I get back!" she shouted. "I KNOW you were meddling in this! All these wooden doors, and he has to kick ME? Not likely... OWWWWW... You're messing with the wrong youkai, rabbit!" Calming down, she smiled, and continued. "But it's all going swimmingly. Him getting arrested will be a nice bonus! And I do believe it's time to implement Phase 2."

Myouren Temple:

There was a friendly game of chess going on between Shou and Mamizou when Byakuren came into the room. "Mamizou. Come with me." She walked out, Mamizou following behind.

"Eh? What do you want, Byakuren?" Mamizou responded, failing to keep the hostility out of her voice.

"I want nothing. But your friend Nue would like to speak to you."

Nue sounded incredibly calm. "Mamizou. These are your orders. Use your Tanooki powers to fool the guards, and break Nascour of Cipher out of the prison at these coordinates. When you have him, abduct him and bring him back to the Temple. It's all going according to plan."

"I hope you know what you're doing, Nue. If the gap hag catches wind of what you're doing..." Mamizou responded, worried.

"Don't worry, I cleared it with her." Nue replied. "She was bored, and wanted some entertainment, which I promised her. How do you think I got here, anyway?"

"Good question. Don't worry, I got it covered." Mamizou responded. "Mamizou, out."

(And the plot thickens! Nue's been carefully planning this "little" prank. She has managed to make the main character think Cipher has gotten him back, rather than any sort of prank. And now she's about to bust Nascour out to help with that image.)

**Character Intros:**

**Pokemon: **

**Nascour: **

**Nascour was the right hand of Evice, the leader of the criminal syndicate Cipher during the FIRST appearance. I didn't explain much about Cipher in the last chapter because a better time to talk about it would be now. Cipher was an organization which "closed the door to a Pokemon's heart", turning them into heartless battling machines that would even attack trainers. Although the whole "Shadow Pokemon" thing is a pretty cheap cop-out when you consider that in the show, Ash's Pikachu attacks Team Rocket on a regular basis, and Team Rocket attacks Ash and Co. on a regular basis! But I digress. Bottom line is, Cipher fell TWICE. The first time, they were defeated by *spoilers*. The second time, Michael was the one to take them down... And this guy was nowhere in it.**

**Touhou:  
**

**Mamizou: Mamizou is a tanuki. Tanuki are creatures with the power to (again) transform. This one came over to help her friend Nue, apparently. Anyway, she can shoot danmaku (Because the whole CAST can, bar one), fly (THEY ALL CAN, bar same), and transform. The difference between her and Nue is, when she transforms, she still has a big stripey tail, which can help one pick her out. She is also fond of pranks.**

**The gap hag: I will be explaining her later when we actually meet her.**


	3. The Opponent Whose Fun Knows No Bounds

Ch. 3: The Opponent Whose Fun Knows No Bounds

_Hmmm... I believe the police station was this way? I don't remember, this town's kinda new to me!_ Michael was thoroughly confused. He'd never been to this town, and a quick glance at the news proved Nascour had not been bluffing. Somehow, in some way, there was someone masquerading as him, and using his team to attack trainers! He knew that without Pokemon, his only chance of figuring out what was going on was to turn himself in... but if he was seen while heading towards the police station, he'd be hauled back there, and lose his only chance at protesting his innocence. As such, he became nervous every time someone pulled out a phone near him.

It was a crowded street as he walked in the front door of the police station, walking past a row of bonsai trees. Things happened lightning fast after that.

"Chief! HE'S HERE!" Sherles, the Chief's right hand man shouted.

"I see that. Well, lawbreaker, I'll take you on in a battle! You lose, you'll come quietly. If you win, I'll let you go... THIS TIME. Go, Arcanine! Let's see what you got!"

_Really? He HAD to force me into this situation. I've got no choice._ He was about to commit the rudest act a Pokemon Trainer could; refusing to battle. "I've got no Pokemon on me. This person you're looking for... It isn't me. I woke up in a dark alley after following someone away from the competition... with the attacks having happened while I was unconscious. Someone has stolen my Pokemon, and my items. I've got nothing, guys!" Michael started crying, the loss still raw.

"Oh? Maybe you won't mind spending some time in a cell, then? If the attacks continue, we'll release you. No one knows you're here besides us..." the Chief responded.

Meanwhile, outside the window, if one had looked at the row of bonsai trees, they would have heard slight giggling, as a voice quietly said: "And me. Hehehehehehhehehehee..."

"I hope you enjoy prison. I don't know why you'd turn yourself in, but you're going to be here for a loooooong time. Enjoy it, prisoner." Sherles said, slamming the cell door shut. Clearly, someone was biased.

_Damn it! What... they didn't even listen! I'm... ARRRRGH! _Michael kicked the wall, angry.

The "bonsai tree" laughed. "This is working great. He'll be in prison until I'm ready to implement the next part. Should be about 24 hours. Now then..." The branches became spikes, as Nue reappeared. "Mamizou should be finished breaking Nascour out soon. Now, once she's done, I'll prepare phase 3."

Orre Federal Prison:

"GET UP!" A guard was banging on the bars.

_Huh? What... What do they want at this time of night? _Nascour thought."NOW, criminal scum!" Without waiting, the guard slid the door open and grabbed Nascour. "You're coming with me to see my boss."

_What do they want? At this time of night? _Nascour thought as he was cuffed and led out.

They took two rights, a left, another couple of rights, and -

Nascour's alertness snapped back as he realized they weren't going towards any interrogation room or police chief. _A breakout? Why would I be sprung from jail? This guard's certainly being hostile for a breakout operation... _

As the guard walked outside with him, the cuffs were still on him. That's when he noticed that something wasn't quite right. The yard was lit up with a purple glow from one end, coming from- _Is that a rip in space-time!? What's happening to me? This isn't Cipher's work!_

Nascour at this point tried to punch the guard out, and run. Unfortunately, he didn't count on getting hit by a projectile midway through. "AAAAAGH! HELLLLLP! Escapee! Someone help!" He yelled. He knew that prison was probably better than where that hole led.

The "guard" had a card in his hand, as he grew... a fluffy tail. And began to transform from a guard into-

"Oh my Arceus. What the HELL ARE YOU?! You look like a Pokemon-human hybrid!" Nascour shouted.

"We're on a schedule here, Nascour. You're coming with me to the gap. Whether you do it in relatively stable condition or bruised and battered is your option." Mamizou said calmly to him. "You can have time to reevaluate reality later." She thought to herself: _Man, this was a cakewalk. No one even looked at us twice._

"Hmmm... Alright, I'm coming. Let's go." Nascour replied. The two of them walked together to the gap, taking a trip to Gensokyo together...

**Intros: **

**Pokemon:**

**Sherles: Sherles is the Chief's right hand man. He's very clumsy, tends to run into people a lot, and even mistook the main character of Colosseum FOR the Chief. He has a heart of gold, though.**

**Chief: No official name is given for him. This guy and Sherles seem to comprise the entire Orre police force. Great police force for an ENTIRE REGION, right, guys? Anyway, his team in game is non-existent. I picked Arcanine for his Pokemon because that's what Officer Jenny uses in the anime for most of the seasons.**

**Gensokyo: Gensokyo is the world Touhou Project takes place in. This place seems to have creatures from all walks of fantasy. Aliens, demons, angels, samurai, ghosts, magicians, shrine maidens... But more on Gensokyo later.  
**


	4. The Admin Who Attacked Police HQ

Chapter 4: The Admin Who Attacks The Police

_Damn it. I KNOW I'm not responsible. I probably should have listened to the note..._ Michael had hit deep despair when there was a knock on the door. "The Chief wants to see you." Sherles said to him, opening the door. _Maybe the attacks continued. Maybe I'm free! _

"Right this way. He's, uh, outside at the moment."

Michael was led outside. As he stepped outside, he noticed that something seemed different.

"MMMMMMMMPH MMMPH!"

"Oh, be quiet, Sherles. You too, Chief. No one's helping you. No one." 'Sherles' said calmly towards the trees. Then, he seemed to transform. Hair became white and long. His uniform became a purple cloak. His face developed into a hard set of features. "And you, Michael..." ,Nascour said to him, "are going to battle me. Here and now. Revenge is here for the wrongs you have commited. Prepare to be wiped out. This machine I have? I can become anyone. Even YOU. Hahahahahah..."

"I don't have any Pokemon, since YOU stole them, Nascour!" Michael shouted. "If you want to battle, give them back!"

"Fair enough. I suppose I should give you a sporting chance. Hehehehehehehe... Here. They always said it was dangerous to go alone. Take this."

"Gardevoir! Oh, it's delightful to see you again! Alright, I win, you give back my other Pokemon!" Michael was now determined to win.

"One pokemon against 3? My, someone's cocky." Nascour replied cooly.

"Three I know. How did you escape from prison?!" Michael replied.

"That's enough talk. Let's go." Nascour replied.

Gardevoir Lvl 70 Psychic, Hypnosis, Dream Eater & Thunderbolt

Pokemon Trainer Michael

vs.

Cipher Admin Nascour

Umbreon Lvl. 70 Moonlight, Faint Attack, Psychic, Hyper Beam

Ursaring Lvl 70 Thrash, Focus Punch, Hyper Beam, Earthquake

Mightyena Lvl 70 Toxic, Thief, Crunch, Swagger

"Go! Gardevoir! We MUST win!" Michael shouted, using his only Pokemon.

_Hah. I said a sporting chance. Not a fair chance. I did something to his team. When I found out the specifics, I figured it would mess with his head a little to do this... Hahahahah..._

"Alright. Mightyena, go! Now how is your Psychic-type going to take down my Dark type? Hehehehehe..." Nascour replied, cooly as ever.

"Gardevoir, use Thunderbolt!" Michael shouted. _Psychic's useless, and I'm saving Hypnosis/Dream Eater for later. I'll need them to win._

The Thunderbolt struck Mightyena along the left flank. It showed no remorse, however. Nor did Gardevoir seem to care what was happening, but just fired the attack off.

_Normally, they're best buds! How could they attack one another so easily? Unless... No. I refuse to consider the possibility. _

Meanwhile, Nascour had decided to mess with his head more. Transforming again, he turned into a duplicate of Michael. In a mimicry of Michael's voice, he said "You'll pay for hurting my Mightyena! Sock em, Mightyena! Use Crunch!"

Mightyena bit down hard on Gardevoir, with as much force as if it were a hated enemy instead of a dear friend.

"Gardevoir! Use Hypnosis!" Michael shouted, gritting his teeth at how Nascour was making fun of him.

Gardevoir quickly nailed Mightyena with a full blast to the face, preventing it from attacking.

"Now, use Dream Eater!"

"Nascour": _Hah! Here comes the surprise!_

Gardevoir made no move to attack, but suddenly seemed... angry.

Mightyena, meanwhile, was snoring contentedly, happliy dreaming.

"Gardevoir, use Thunderbolt!"

Gardevoir turned around and stared at him. Next thing Michael knew, he was hurled up against the police station wall by his own Gardevoir's Psychic attack! _Hey, what the-?!_

"Hahahahhahahahahahaha! Having control issues? I've been toying with you this whole way, Michael! Is it not obvious now? Go ahead, try another move! Maybe you'll have better luck with Dream Eater! Wahahahahahahaha!"

_I don't have much of a choice at this point... _"Gardevoir! Use Dream Eater!" Michael shouted.

At this point, Gardevoir, instead of getting into dream sucking position, gained an expression he never wanted to see again. It was completely emotionless. Then, it launched into a full out charge, smashing into Mightyena, KO'ing it.

"Mightyena! Hmm... Seems like you KO'd it. But look at your Gardevoir."

Gardevoir collapsed to the field, KO'd. _No... We failed! WE FAILED! DAMN IT! Now what?!_

Nascour just stood there, laughing manaically. Then he stopped and walked over to Michael.

"I suppose you already figured this out. Tens-excuse me, Arceus knows you had enough clues. But I wanted to tell you, since I know it'll break your heart. Your precious Gardevoir and the rest of your team... are the newest batch of Shadow Pokemon for Cipher. Hahahahaha... Perhaps we'll meet again. Farewell. Oh, and do untie the police. I enjoy their bumbling efforts to recapture me."

Nascour walked away, disappearing into the night.

"Ugh... I guess I owe you an apology, Michael." Sherles sheepishly said. "Who would have thought Cipher had disguise tech like that, though?"

"They already did it to Wes, once. Speaking of which, you can't take them on alone. You should find Wes. He may be able to help you with your Cipher problems." The Chief responded.

"Where can I find Wes?" Michael asked.

"That's the thing. You don't find Wes. He finds you." The Chief responded. "I'll tell the Kids Grid what happened. They'll contact him. When and where he meets up with you is up to him."

Michael walked away, at least confident that his Wanted status had been revoked.

**(Next chapter's the REAL Nascour's end. Sorry, I was going to put them into one, but this one ran longer than the previous three.)**

Intros: None for this chapter. I'll explain Wes a bit later.

**Explanations: **

**1. Shadow Pokemon know the move Shadow Rush. It's a 90 power typeless move that inflicts recoil. It overrides one of the moves the Pokemon should know, so he was caught off guard by it replacing Dream Eater.  
**

**2. Shadow Pokemon sometimes go into Hyper Mode if told to use Shadow Rush. When they do this, Shadow Rush gains a high crit ratio, but if told to use another attack, they may attack their Trainer or the opposing Trainer. They may even use another attack on their partner in a Double Battle. When Gardevoir uses Psychic on Michael, it's in Hyper Mode.**


	5. The Admin Who Met With Gensokyo's Admins

Chapter 5: The Admin Who Meets Gensokyo's Admins

_Whoa... where am I? _"You remember Nue's promise to me, right, Mamizou?" asked a lady in a dress. Even though she was radiating an aura of power, Nascour tuned it out. He looked around. Taking a closer look at Mamizou, he noticed that Mamizou appeared to be female, with a long stripey tail, and had a leaf on her forehead. She wore glasses, and had a face that just screamed "Trickster" at you.

_Wow. Who is this... Person? She's not human, that's for sure. She's like a combination of a Sentret or a Furret and a human. _Nascour was still reeling at the fake guard and where he'd wound up.

"So you'll take care of him then? Good, that settles that. I'm not sure why Nue wanted him kidnapped, but if even half of what I've heard is true, I feel no sympathy for him." The lady was talking about his kidnapping as if it was another thing to check off her list. This made shivers run down his back.

_Sweet merciful Arceus, who is this lady? What kind of crazy world is this? And what did they mean by "Take care of me?" Who's Nue?_

"I imagine our guest is rather tired. Ran, Chen, please bring some food and tea. I'm kind of hungry, and I'm sure our guest hasn't had a proper meal in ages." she went on.

Nascour was confused. _Food? What's with her? She feels no sympathy for me, and now she's offering food._

Rapping her umbrella against a chair, she said: "Please sit and dine with us while I explain the circumstances. Chen, how's the tea coming? Please excuse me for a second, Nascour."

Before he could react, she had gotten up and disappeared into another gap which opened up near her.

_So she was the one who opened the hole in the courtyard. I don't know who she is, nor where I am. I had better tread carefully._

"Dinner's ready. Ran, Chen, you're being very rude. Please introduce yourself to our guest."

Behind her were... _What kind of crazy place is this?!_

"Hello. My name is Ran Yakumo. I serve my mistress, Yukari. She is the gap youkai of Gensokyo. A sage through and through." said... He wasn't sure what he was seeing. It looked like a girl, but she wore an odd dress, and... _Are those fox tails? What is this person? And what are they going to do with me? _

The other person came forward... at a high velocity. She slammed into his face, knocking him down. "Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii! I'm Chen! Chen Yakumo! We could have lots of fuuuun together! Yukari? Can we keep him, please? Please, Please, Pleeeeeease?"

_What does she mean, keep me? And... Are those tails as well?_

Chen froze up, just staring at him all of a sudden. The look in her eyes was completely vacant.

Things moved rather quickly. "Chen, no! You know you're not supposed to do that! Get away from him!" Ran shouted, throwing herself at Chen.

Yukari merely yawned. A gap opened in the ceiling above Chen, dropping a safe on her head. Ran got out of the way as it hit Chen, knocking her out.

"I apologize for my servant's rudeness and lack of self control. I ESPECIALLY apologize for her trying to turn you into a nekomata." Ran said.

"What's a nekomata?" Nascour said. _Know thine enemy. Know thy surroundings. And mess with their head. _A motto which had served him well in the past, and would hopefully serve him well here.

In answer, Ran pointed at Chen. "Her."

_She was going to turn me... into another SPECIES?! What kind of crazy world is this? Someone obviously has plans for me... But at this rate, I'll die before they can carry them out!_

"Enough. Sit down, and we'll talk about your future." Yukari said. "You might want to pay attention. Also, one last thing. Don't be a glutton. That's my job." Yukari laughed, before Ran came back with food. "Let's eat."


	6. The Heroes Who Were Preempted By Youkai

Chapter 6: The Heroes Who Were Outmaneuvered By The Youkai

Phenac City:

_Why is it Wes is so hard to find? Is it because he knows Cipher would take revenge? _Michael wondered. He was walking along the streets of Phenac City, when he bumped into someone. The someone wore a blue jacket, and Michael stared up at him in terror. The smile he was giving off was so creepy... Michael stood up and apologized, noticing a statue of a girl with a trident as he did.

"I'm so sorry! It won't happen again. It won't. Just don't hurt me..."

The man in blue blinked. Then he began to laugh, making exaggerated motions with his arm, which was encased in a red metal... _OH. Wow, I just made an idiot out of myself... _Michael ruefully thought, as he realized he'd slammed right into Wes.

Wes said to Michael: "So you're the hero who took down Cipher the second time around... Gotta say, you'd think you'd look... older". _Something bothers me about his story. It doesn't sound like Cipher's usual operating procedure at all. They're not personal like that... _Wes thought to himself.

"Well, you came to the right person, at least... I might be able to help you with your problem. But if Cipher really is on the rise, I'll need to grab an old friend to come with us. I'll handle battling, since all you've got is that Gardevoir right now. Let's go. We've got an Admin to track down." Wes finished, immediately starting to walk as he finished. "By the way, I hope you don't mind the sidecar..."

Meanwhile, the "statue" let out a sigh. Chest heaving in and out, it said, as the pair moved away: "That was too close for comfort. They almost caught me! And I couldn't shift from that statue of myself for fear they'd catch on! I need to make another phone call... Mamizou? Yes, this is Nue. Alright, what I need you to do is..."

Myouren Temple:

"Eh? So let me get this straight. I'm supposed to disguise as Nascour, and then kidnap an innocent girl." Mamizou said, finding it UNBELIEVABLE that Nue was going this far. She never put this much effort into a prank, usually.

"You want me to do what? Record it? And leave the tape behind? We're playing a dangerous game, here, Nue..." Mamizou was getting worried. This prank had the potential to expose their dimension... And Yukari generally didn't like that. _She must be REALLY bored if she granted approval for this... _"Alright, alright. I get it. I'll kidnap this "Rui" person. And then what? Oh? Take her to... WHERE?! You must be nuts. I mean, I trust Byakuren not to mistreat Nascour... But you'll leave her in the hands of those you're impersonating the leader of? Fine, but if this blows up, don't say I didn't warn you." Mamizou ended the call, and right on cue, Yukari popped in.

"You needed a gap? If you move fast you should be able to easily abduct Rui." she stated bluntly.

"Yukari, I'm growing more and more worried about this." Mamizou said.

"Don't. Just do your part. I guarantee you that you'll appreciate this by the end." Yukari said, pulling out a paper fan. "Now get going. I estimate you've got 40 minutes before the heroes reach her house. Plenty of time to kidnap her and seal her in the Shadow Pokemon Lab, correct? Now then, Nitori has provided you with some Robo-Peons to make the tape look good."

Rui's House:

"Hmmm... Where is Wes? He said he'd be here around now."

*Knock knock knock*

"Eh? Well, there's his impeccable timing at work."

Rui walked over to the door and opened it with a smile on her face... which quickly dropped. She screamed, shut the door and fled upstairs.

Meanwhile, Mamizou quirked a grin. _That reaction was priceless. And she forgot to lock the door! _She walked inside, and set the recorder up. Then, she went upstairs to search for Rui. "Spread out. Find the girl, and bind her." _Genius. Absolutely genius, Mamizou. _She thought to herself.

Rui, meanwhile, was in a corner upstairs, when the first Cipher Peon came into the room. "Come with us." he said in a monotone.

"NO!" Rui yelled, tensing to... well, hopefully fight him off.

The Peon laughed, and put down... _A camera? Why are they recording - Wes. They must be after him!_ Rui realized. She knew this was bad. She tried to run, but found herself in a grip of iron. She was led down the stairs, and to the front door, At this point, she was bound and gagged. She saw Nascour walk up to the camera and say: "We have your girlfriend, Wes... If you want her back, come to the Shadow Pokemon Lab. Heheheheheheh... You'll be defeated there..." They walked out, and, stuffing her into a body bag, loaded Rui into a truck, driving away towards the Shadow Pokemon Lab.

Desert:

"It's getting dark out, we should camp here for the night, Michael." Wes said. "I think we'll be just fine here. But you should take these. I have 50+ Pokemon, I won't miss them too much."

"Your Fortress? And Mantine? Are you sure about this?" Michael asked.

"Yes. You need them more than I do. Now sleep." Wes responded, lying down on the sand.

_He's odd. No tent, no nothing. Sleep? How can I_... Michael fell asleep, dreaming of his Pokemon.

"Huh. He fell asleep awfully quick. Now... GUH!" *thud*

"Hehehehehehhehehe... Didn't expect me, did you, Wes? Now to have some fun with your friend..."

"Na-sc-ouuuuuur..."

_**Nue has surprised both Wes and Michael in the desert. Alone, far from anyone who can help, she has knocked Wes unconscious. What fate awaits Michael and Wes? Will she engage in battle? Or will she merely abduct Wes as well? Find out in the next chapter!**_

_**Introductions:  
**_

_**Wes: The main character of Pokemon Colosseum! Wes's origins are unknown. You start the game with a cutscene of him stealing the Snag Machine from Team Snagem. Oh, and he detonates a BOMB at their base immediately before that. ...Yeah, this guy is NOT your typical Pokemon main character. His reasons for defecting from Snagem are unknown. He was one of their best operatives. Anyway, Wes is the guy who toppled Cipher the first time. He went around stealing Shadow Pokemon from trainers to purify them. He's believed to have a criminal past, and his smile... is creepy. He is said to fit in at Pyrite Town, which is basically the thug town of Orre. His motives are one big question mark.**_

_**Rui: Rui was basically your moral compass all game. She gave the big morality speeches, and was often the one who told you off for doing something immoral (e.g. attempting to Snag a non-Shadow Pokemon. Come on, when you first played it, you tried it too.) But Thou Must included. Wes met her in Phenac City, because she was being kidnapped. After a couple of battles with two nitwit trainers, they drop her and run. Untying her, she joins you. Because a man with facial scarring, glasses, a motorbike, a cloak, and a metal arm is SO trustworthy!**_

_**Nitori: More on her later.  
**_

_**Robo-Peons: Robots designed to look like Cipher Peons.**_


	7. The Hero Who Falls For The Same Trick

Chapter 7: The Double Trick Using Admin

Desert:

"Wake up, Michael! I've been ready to go for a while!" Michael jolted back to consciousness. He began to rise, then noticed- _What the hell?! _

Wes laughed an evil laugh, holding a knife to Michael's throat. "Come with me, Michael..."

Having no choice, he was led a good 20 paces away from the motorbike. "MMPH! MMMMMPH!"

_OH, no... If that's what I think it is... _ Michael thought

Sure enough, the REAL Wes was tied to a tree and gagged. "Alright, Nascour, you've made your point again. You REALLY have. Now let's get on with this battle. I win, you leave us alone, and stop this!" Michael said

"Oh, my. Big talk for someone with only one Pokemon." Nascour taunted, removing his disguise again.

_Heh. This guy's in for a BIG surprise in a couple of seconds... _Michael laughed to himself, knowing he FINALLY had something Nascour wasn't expecting.

"Let's rumble!"

Cipher Admin Nascour

Umbreon Lvl. 70

Moonlight, Faint Attack, Psychic, Hyper Beam

Ursaring Lvl 70

Thrash, Focus Punch, Hyper Beam, Earthquake

Mightyena Lvl 70

Toxic, Thief, Crunch, Swagger

VS.

Pokemon Trainer Michael:

Gardevoir Lvl 70:

Psychic, Hypnosis, Dream Eater (Shadow Rush) & Thunderbolt

Mantine Lvl 100

Confuse Ray, Ice Beam, Earthquake, Attract

Foretress Lvl 100

Explosion, Protect, Bide, Hyper Beam

"Go! Foretress!" Michael shouted, knowing he had a surprise this time.

"Eh? Uh... Go, Mightyena!" Nascour sent out his pokemon, acting flustered. At the same time, he put his hand up in the air, and Foretress began to make slight jerking motions.

_Crap! He has more than one Pokemon! But no matter. He will fall regardless... because I'm pumping his Pokemon with danmaku! Hahahahahaha! _Nascour laughed to himself.

"Mightyena! Use Shadow Rush!" he ordered.

Mightyena dashed over and smacked Foretress hard, causing it to fall to the ground. The combined effects of the danmaku and the powerful Shadow Rush had Foretress KO'd before it could make a move.

And the pattern continued, leaving Nascour with a perfect win.

"Hah. You surprised me. For that... I will let you in on some information. I've ordered Wes's girlfriend's kidnapping. I believe Rui was her name..." Nascour said.

At this point, Wes began to struggle harder. Somehow, he tore through the ropes and lunged at the space where Nascour had stood... But there was no one there. They were alone in the desert.

Wes stood up, panicked. "Alright! Forget sleep! We've got to book it to Rui's! Hope you like fast driving, because I ain't letting go of the throttle! Move it!"

They got into the motorbike and sped towards Rui's house, unaware that Nascour had kidnapped her LONG before meeting them in the desert...

Gap

"So let me get this straight. This place is called Gensokyo." Nascour said. "The residents here could take on a Pokemon by themselves."

"Correct. There are few humans who wander out of the village these days. If you were brought here by chance, we would just direct you there." Yukari stated. "BUT. You did not come here by chance. As part of a prank one of our residents is playing on Michael, you were brought here. Now, this prank has been very well planned out. If you have any questions about it, feel free to ask the residents at where you're going."

"Since I have no option but to listen, where am I going?" Nascour asked.

"The residents here can be classified in two categories. Humans, and youkai. Youkai are generally antagonistic towards humans."

Yukari explained.

"A long time ago, there was a youkai who believed that humans and youkai who could live in harmony. She goes by Byakuren or Hijiri. She was sealed for those beliefs. A group of youkai banded together and broke the seal on her. She now lives in a place called the Myouren Temple. They all believe in her vision there. So that is where we plan to have you wait until the time is right for the reveal."

"When will this be?" Nascour said. _Wow. I wonder what hells Michael is going through right now. Even if I didn't plan it, I have NO problem with it. More hurt he feels the better._

_"_You'll know. You'll know. At the conclusion, the two of you will meet on two sides of the battlefield. Now, walk through the gap. "

Nascour took a breath and stepped through the purple gap...

_**Poor Wes. Nue has told him after the fact... And she'll probably be hanging nearby to see his reaction. What will happen when he finds the truth? And what awaits Nascour at Myouren Temple? Next chapter!**_

_**Byakuren: I never introduced her when she first came up. Nor anyone else in the Myouren Temple. We'll meet them again, but as Yukari explained, she is a god who preaches harmony between humans and youkai. She was sealed in Makai for those beliefs and then freed by those who live in the Temple now.**_

_**Makai: Don't worry too much about it. It's just another land separate from Gensokyo. Albeit one with a miasma that is toxic to humans and beneficial to magician youkai.**_


	8. The Tapes, The Showdown, The Reveal

Chapter 8: The Tapes, The Threats, The Showdown

Rui's House:

"DAMN IT! Too late! Cipher already got here!" Wes shouted. They had reached the house, and he'd seen the tape Mamizou had left behind. _Damn... From the timestamp, it looks like they were already done when he told me. That snake..._

"Well... we've got to go after them..." Michael replied. "I KNOW THAT!" Wes shouted. "THAT'S WHAT BITES! WE HAVE TO PLAY RIGHT INTO THEIR HANDS!"

_Whoa! He's losing control... We've got to get going, though! _Michael thought.

"Wes? Screaming isn't gonna get Rui back..." Michael tentatively offered.

"...You're right. Let's go. Cipher... is gonna RUE the day they messed with me again." Wes declared, striding towards the bike.

_Well, well, well... the Shou begins... now. Time to head for the Shadow Pokemon Lab for Phase 4._

As usual, Nue had been sitting nearby watching the conversation, as she oh-so-enjoyed people's reactions. She hadn't expected him to react so strongly. She walked out, having disguised as a statue of Nascour this time around. "Hehehehehehehe... The final showdown is here... It'll be a real shame to let this go."

She flew off towards the Shadow Pokemon Lab.

Desert: 

"Whoa! I've never seen that Pokemon!" Michael pointed at a shape zooming across the sky.

"Less talking, more planning a battle strategy. Cipher's sure to have the place heavily guarded." Wes responded. "And I'm not letting them keep my Rui!"

Heart of Shadow Pokemon Lab:

"Hmmm... I wish we had some phony guards, at least..." Nue was pacing back and forth. She'd walked in to see Rui, and the look of terror on her face had given Nue a laugh. That laugh had quickly faded as she realized that regardless of what form she took, even that of Wes, SOMEHOW this girl could pierce through it and see her true form. This had become clear when she said "Look, monster, you're not becoming any less monstrous. Knock it off!"

So with this... mysterious power Rui had, all that had really changed was that there was a more interesting development.

Shadow Pokemon Lab Entrance:

"Empty rooms aren't always empty. Cipher Peons hung out on the ceiling last time around. Remember this, and we'll find Rui together." Wes said.

However, they were to be disappointed. Not a single Cipher Peon appeared in the place. They reached the last room, and saw Rui gagged, as Nascour stepped dramatically from the shadows. "This is a fitting place for our final showdown, is it not?" He grandiosely announced.

"NASCOUUUUUUUUR! You will PAY for what you did to Rui! Can't you people leave her alone?" Wes practically screamed.

Rui began to shout from behind the gag. "Wes! That's not Nascour! THAT'S NOT NASCOUR! I don't know who it is, but they're not even HUMAN! RUN!"

Unfortunately, it came out filtered through the gag as "MMMPH! mmph mmph mmphmm! MMMPHH MMPH MMPHMMM! Mmmmmph mmph mph mmph mmph, mmph mmmmmph! MMMMMMPHH!"

_Damn it! She tied those knots too well! I don't know what she'll do to Wes, and I've got no way of warning him! ARRRRRGH! I wish... I had some way to reveal the truth! _Rui agonized over the impending danger.

"Rui, relax. I'll defeat Nascour, and we'll have you safely out of there. Let's go!"

_Hehehehehehe... _"It's time to duel!" _CRAP! Wrong catchphrase! _

"Eh? Oh, whatever. Go! Umbreon!"

_**(A.N. This isn't Michael's Umbreon. In Colosseum, you start with Espeon and Umbreon. In XD, you start with an Eevee.)**_

"Hah! GO! Umbreon!" shouted Nascour.

"Umbreon! Confuse Ray!" They both shouted at once. Nascour put his hand up in the air again.

"Hey! Fight fair, you cowardly cheater!" Rui shouted.

Everyone looked at her like "Huh?"

_She's... she's... pumping Umbreon with an attack from herself! What... what IS she? I WISH they could see this! Why can no one but me see it!?_

There was a glow of light from Rui, and as it focused on Nascour, they saw the danmaku and Nue's true form. Both Wes and Michael leaped back.

"Holy Arceus! WHAT are you?!" Michael shouted.

"I don't know what you are, and I don't care. Fight fair, cheater!"

"Huh? I'm Nas- What? My disguise is gone! What... how could that little girl undo my disguise!? Ah well. I'm Nue. Nue Houjuu. A resident of a faraway land. I came here for one purpose... which I will reveal to you if you can defeat me! Now then, why don't we make this 2 on 2?"

"Isn't it already?"

"No. Hi, me!" said ANOTHER Nue. "Alright. I'll take Wes using the USUAL system. You fight Michael using theirs.

Nue 1 floated into the air and began to shoot danmaku in Wes's Pokemon's direction. "How long can you dodge? Outlast my spellcards!"

Nue 2 looked at Michael and smiled. "Let's get reaaaaaaaaady to RUUUUUUUUUUUUMBLLLLLLLLLE!" she shouted, pulling out the team which he was now very familiar with.

Alien Visitor Nue

Umbreon Lvl. 70

Moonlight, Faint Attack, Psychic, Hyper Beam

Ursaring Lvl 70

Thrash, Focus Punch, Hyper Beam, Earthquake

Mightyena Lvl 70

Toxic, Thief, Crunch, Swagger

VS.

Pokemon Trainer Michael:

Mantine Lvl 100

Confuse Ray, Ice Beam, Earthquake, Attract

Foretress Lvl 100

Explosion, Protect, Bide, Hyper Beam

Gardevoir Lvl 70

Psychic, Hypnosis, Dream Eater (Shadow Rush), Thunderbolt

"This is going to be the final showdown! Go! Umbreon!" Nue shouted.

"Get ready to lose, weirdo. Foretress. Come bring us victory!" Michael replied.

_**The final showdown seems ready to commence. However, has everyone forgotten about the REAL Nascour? Will they learn of his fate? And how will they prove that Nue was behind it? Next chapter!**_

_**Explanations: In Gensokyo, people fight using what's called the "Spell Card Rules." These involve large amounts of energy bullets in intricate patterns, and the person who takes a certain number of hits first loses. A Spell Card is one of these bullet patterns.  
**_


	9. The Final Showdown

_**(A.N. You guys ready? It's time for the FINAL SHOWDOWN! I just wanted to say, it's been awesome.)**_

Nue 2 vs. Michael:

"Umbreon! Use Confuse Ray!" Nue shouted.

"Not so fast! Foretress! Use Protect!" Michael shouted back. _All or nothing. Somehow, she doesn't strike me as the item using type... _"Fortress! EXPLOSION!"

"Eh? WHAT?!" Nue shouted. "Umbreon, use Moonlight if you survive!"

Foretress charged itself, and detonated, the shockwave slamming into Umbreon and bringing it down instantly.

"Ugh... UMBREON! I've grown quite attached to your Pokemon, Michael... it hurts me you'd attack them so easily. Go, Mightyena!" Nue shouted.

"Come on out, Mantine!"

Nue 1 vs. Wes:

"What... Where are we? How am I floating?" Wes wondered. "What exactly ARE you?"

"Illusion space, Illusion, and you REALLY don't need to know." Nue replied. "Now, then, let's have a 6 on 6 battle. But it won't be against Pokemon!"

[Ominous Clouds: "Heian Dark Clouds" ]!

Red clouds began to gather around Nue, obscuring her.

"Hey, what?!" Wes shouted, seeing what Nue was doing.

"Dodge the attack or attack me without getting hurt. Your decision, Wes..."

At this point, a ton of lasers shot out of the cloud, heading towards Umbreon. Umbreon looked at it like "You've GOT to be kidding me."

"Alright then... Umbreon, use Hyper Beam!" Wes shouted.

The Hyper Beam struck Nue spot on, breaking her Spell Card. "Bravo, bravo!" Nue shouted. "But there's more where that came from. In the interest of tradition, wish to switch Pokemon? If not, you're going to have to recharge... meaning you're going to have to time out this next one!"

"I have faith in Umbreon." Wes responded.

[Unidentified: "Red UFO Invasion of Rage"]!

Red UFO's gathered around Nue, coming out to create red spirals of bullets.

"Umbreon! Dodge through the bullets!" Wes shouted.

Umbreon started to dodge through them, but took several hits to the flank. She eventually stopped shooting bullets, but Umbreon wasn't in the best shape anymore...

Umbreon toppled onto its side.

"ARRRRRRRGH!" Wes shouted.

"Told you. You should have switched. That makes it 2 to 1 for you."

Nue 2 vs. Michael:

"Mightyena! Toxic!" Nue shouted.

A bubbling purple liquid appeared under Mantine. The liquid was so foul that Mantine was badly poisoned!

"Mantine! Confuse Ray!" Michael ordered

There was a purple flash, and Mightyena suddenly didn't look quite so stable anymore, as it staggered around.

"Urgh... Well played, Michael. But I've been around since long before you were born." Nue said. "And I happen to have a surprise up my sleeve to finish this. Mightyena! Swagger!"

_No! Not Toxifusion! I hate, hate, HATE this tactic! I've got nothing to counter it with! _Michael began to panic.

Mightyena suddenly charged into a wall.

"Arrrgh... Make your move." Nue said, a bit put out.

"Mantine! Use Ice Beam!" Michael shouted.

A jet of ice traveled across the field, smashing into Mightyena and freezing it solid!

"ARRRRGH!" Nue shouted. _I knew I should have gotten some items! _"Mightyena! Swagger!"

But Mightyena was frozen solid...

"Finish him!" Michael shouted. "Mantine, use Earthquake!"

A powerful quake rocked the field, shattering the ice and KO'ing Mightyena.

"Mightyena! Urgh... I'm down to my last Pokemon. I wonder how my other self is doing?" Nue asked.

Nue 1 vs. Wes

*pant pant* "You... won't win..." Wes said, tired beyond belief.

"That's 2 spellcards out of 6!" Nue brightly fired back. "And now..."

[Nue Sign: "Mysterious Snake Show"!]

Groups of lasers, wriggling like snakes, began to emanate outwards towards Wes's Granbull.

"Geez, you'd think you'd come up with a new gimmick besides lasers!" Wes complained, as Granbull sidestepped them. "Use Earthquake!"

[Nue makes Earthquake miss due to the fact she's FLYING!]

"Damn it!" Wes shouted, Granbull still dodging the lasers.

"Hehehehe... You should know Earthquake can't hit a flying target!" Nue chuckled,

"Urgggh... Granbull! Hyper Beam!" Wes shouted.

"And you complained about ME reusing tactics?! At least MINE are slightly different!" Nue shouted.

[Unidentified: "Blue UFO Invasion of Grief]!

Blue UFO's appeared, along with spirals of lasers! Granbull was starting to look completely wiped from the dodging...

With 5 seconds left in the spellcard, Granbull was struck by a laser, forced into another one, and bounced into several more before it came to a rest. It stood back up as the time limit expired... and then collapsed.

"Well! Looks like this round goes to me!" Nue responded.

Nue 2 vs. Michael:

_I can't BELIEVE he's doing so well... _Nue wasn't exactly having the time of her life. She was down 2-1 in Pokemon knocked out.

"My last Pokemon! Go, Ursaring!" Nue called.

"Mantine! Confuse Ray!" Michael shouted.

"Ursaring! USE HYPER BEAM!" Nue shouted.

Ursaring delivers a powerful Hyper Beam right into Mantine, KOing it instantly.

"Eh? Wha, wha... Crap, forgot about Toxic!" Michael's confidence evaporated, as all he had left was Gardevoir.

"Urgh.,. Gardevoir! Come out and use Hypnosis!"

Gardevoir popped out and blasted Ursaring to sleep.

"Now... Shadow Rush!"

Gardevoir slammed into Ursaring.

"Again!"

Gardevoir did it again, KO'ing Ursaring.

"Dang, I lost..."

Nue 1 vs. Wes

"Well, this was fun. But you've outlasted my spellcards."

Shadow Pokemon Lab:

"You win... But I've grown kind of attached to these battles... I'm never gonna give you up, Michael..."

Nue abruptly flew down and grabbed Michael. "Which is why I'm going home... AND I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!"

Before anyone could react, a gap in space opened up, and Nue flew through it... taking Michael with her!

_**I bet you weren't expecting that! Next chapter: Gensokyo Arc**_**_ begins!_  
**


	10. The Land Sealed Away Long Ago

Chapter 10: The Land Sealed Away Long Ago

Shadow Pokemon Lab:

"Wes! She took Michael! We've got to go after him!" Rui shouted.

"Are you kidding me? Getting out's his problem, not mine. I only helped because I thought he was being harangued by Cipher. Even if I did want to help, look at this! That girl wiped out my team! The only one left is Tyrannitar, and it's in really bad shape! You think I'm taking on an alien?" Wes was furious.

"Hmph..." *shove* Rui shoved Wes roughly aside. "Then I'm going after him alone. You cowardly Snagem member... I don't know what I saw in you!"

She strode towards the gap, not looking back. Wes ran after her and grabbed her arms. "You have no idea what's waiting there! None! That could be a death trap if you can't fly for all you know!"

"I don't care! Let me go! LET ME GO!"

What no one noticed is that the gap had begun to suck everything in the room towards it. The force of suction increased, lifting the two of them off their feet and into the air!

"Whaaaaaaa! It's pulling us in!" Rui shouted.

"I've noticed, Rui! If you'd listened to me, we wouldn't be in this predicament!" Wes shouted back, fighting to be heard over the noise.

At this point, Wes and Rui lost their grip, and were sucked into the gap.

Gap:

"Whooooooa!" Rui shouted as they fell through the gap. Wes remained silent, FUMING that Rui had forced him to go here even though he wasn't in the best shape. _If I meet even a SINGLE person like that Nue? We're in BIG trouble. _Wes thought.

Yukari's House:

"So, Nue? I take it since you're back it's time for Phase 5?" Yukari said to Nue. Michael had been pounced on and was currently playing games with Chen. Not of his own volition...

_As nice as he looks with cat ears and two tails, I must remember to remind Chen that he's NOT her freaking pet. He's important, he needs to stay HUMAN, and we can't have Chen completely screwing him up! _Yukari was irritated. Apparently, Chen had learned SOMETHING from Nascour coming in. This time, the SECOND Nue had dragged Michael in, Chen had aimed a fully charged blast of her signature black magic at him, changing him into a neko.

_I ALSO need to remind Ran to punish her shikigami for doing that in the first place! This is hard enough without a wild card like Chen changing important pieces into nekomatas! ARRRGH.. Wish I'd known how hard this was going to be to organize. _Yukari so did enjoy being lazy, but this required attention, or it would explode.

"Yes, Yukari. It is on to Phase 5, but I can't do it without the person who Chen over there turned into a nekomata. So if I could have Michael back to NORMAL, that would be great." Nue huffily replied, not happy that Chen had turned Michael into a nekomata.

Forest of Magic:

"Whoa! OOOOF!" Rui hit the ground hard, Wes landing on top of her.

"OHHHHH... My aching head... That REALLY hurt..." Wes responded. "Where are we?"

"Hey, lookee here. I haven't seen you around these parts. Don't you know it's really dangerous here, ze?" came a voice to their left. A girl with black clothes, a black hat, and a BROOMSTICK was lounging against a tree nearby. _Hahahahahahaha! That is the most ridiculous outfit I've ever seen! _Wes thought to himself. He revised that opinion after she abruptly shot some green bullets at the tree and grabbed the apple that came down.

"My name's Marisa Kirisame, travelers. What's yours?" she said, chewing the apple.

"Rui, and this here is-MMMMF!" Rui started to introduce them, but Wes put his hand over her mouth, shutting her up right quick.

"Rui, do NOT speak my name. We don't know what people here are capable of... And we want to give away as little information as possible." Wes whispered.

"A fine philosophy, but it makes me more suspicious." replied Marisa, who had heard the entire exchange. "Who are you? I've never seen such strange garb in my life. A blue cloak, sunglasses, and an arm encased in metal? Just screams 'suspicious'! And... ARE THOSE MIKO ORBS!?"

She had spotted the Poke Balls on Wes's belt. "Hmm... not quite Miko Orbs... but they sure look close. Yukari DID say she got the inspiration from another world... Hmm.. Let's go to Kourindou!"

They followed Marisa. After the sheer number of turns they did, they thought she was lost, as she eventually brought them to the entrance.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Wes said to Rui.

"I'm your best chance of staying alive in this forest, so yes, I'd say it is!" Marisa cheerfully rejoined. They marched towards Kourindou.

Myouren Temple:

_It truly is amazing how quickly one can adjust. _Nascour thought. The week earlier, he was sitting in a prison cell. Now, he was Arceus-knew-where and surrounded by non-humans, but he was having the time of his life. It was like being put on parole, kind of. _Ha. I'll almost be sorry to say goodbye._

That's when the door opened. He sighed, as the door opening during solitude meant one thing: Mamizou was here. Obviously for ANOTHER round of "Tell me about yourself." However, it wasn't Mamizou who walked in. It was a young boy, wearing a yellow shirt, and a bandana. The second he saw Nascour, his face turned to an ugly grimace. "YOU!" he screeched. "WHY ARE YOU PRETENDING TO BE LOCKED UP? I KNOW YOU'RE NUE UNDER THAT!" A chuckle came from the corner.

"Nope. Because guess what? I'm Nue." ANOTHER Nascour walked into the room.

"Hi! I'm a tanuki! Nascour knows me, don't you now?" said a THIRD Nascour.

"You've got to believe me. These people aren't human!" Nascour said to Michael.

"Really? I was abducted by them too... And the whole time, I might add, they were impersonating you! There's no Cipher resurgence at all, is there? You merely went after me! Why?" Michael shouted at Nue.

"Because... You know what, it would be no fun if I told you now. You'll find out when your friends come to save you. It'll be like television! 'Till then..." Nue and Mamizou walked out, closing the door behind them.

(_**Author's note: No SC's from other characters, mind you! This is the Gensokyo arc, and as such... Well, if you're familiar with Touhou X Pokemon you can probably GUESS how battles will go!)**_

_**Introductions:  
**_

_**Marisa Kirisame: Marisa is, in her own words: "an ordinary magician". What this means is that she is a human who can use magic. She wasn't born with this ability, but worked her hardest for it. Her elemental affinity is water, but due to her tastes (Blowing stuff up), generally specializes in light and heat magic. She's been around since Touhou 2, and is one of the main playable characters since 3. She is also a kleptomaniacal thief, constantly "borrowing" books. She says she "borrows them for life." Her excuse is that "youkai live thousands of years, they can have the stuff back after I die!" Sounds like the definition of stealing to me, but she just doesn't GET it.**_


	11. The Perils Of A World Not Their Own

The Sights of Another World

Hakurei Shrine

"Stay close to me. If Reimu sees you alone, she'll probably attack." Marisa whispered to Wes.

"Nice of you to tell me this. Why are we here?" Wes replied.

"I think Reimu might have something which can help." Marisa said, walking up. "Oy! Reimu!"

A girl with a red and white dress flew casually over... And she didn't look happy.

"WHAT, Marisa? I haven't been having a good day today! So make this quick!"

Rui and Wes flinched back. _Despite looking about 17 or so, she seems to possess incredible power! _Wes thought to himself.

Rui, slightly clueless, waved at Reimu. "And who are you? I've never seen you before a day in my life! I'm talking to you, Sir Shades In Blue!" Reimu shouted at Wes, having noticed them.

Wes chuckled quietly. "That's a new one." he replied coolly. "I like the name. I gotta remember that one."

Marisa whispered to Rui: "Girl to girl, your boyfriend had better drop the mysterious attitude, or Reimu will flatten him, ze."

Rui started to splutter. "What... wh-what, why would you even THINK..."

Marisa tilted her head back and laughed. "Kyahahahaha! The look on your face was PRICELESS, ze! PRICE. LESS."

In the meantime, Reimu had grown sick of Wes's evasive answers and was readying her spell cards, assuming he was here to cause an incident.

"Uh-oh. I'd better step in, ze." Marisa said to Rui, walking over to Reimu.

"They're a couple of lost humans from outside, ze. Just leave them alone." Marisa said to Reimu.

"That implement is very suspicious. VERY. I just can't believe they're here by chance, Marisa. I ALSO can't take that chance!" she replied.

"They're powerless! You'd kill defenseless humans? How does that make you better than the youkai?!" Marisa couldn't believe Reimu's stance.

"*whisper whisper*"

"Porky Minch doesn't count, ze. He messed everything up, so THEN we were gonna beat him up. Innocent until proven guilty, remember?" Marisa was getting worried.

"... Fine. Take them to Kourindou. Do whatever. Just leave me be." Reimu flew back to the shrine and shut the door.

"Well, that worked out. C'mon, follow me." Marisa said. "Kourindou is right this way..."

Wes and Rui continued to walk on, following a girl about who the only thing they knew was that she knew of their world now.

Kourindou

"Kourin! I'm here!" Marisa shouted.

"No need to shout, Marisa." Rinnosuke responded. "Who are these people? The guy looks like a thug. But who's the girl?"

"Kourin! Do you not notice the details of your customers anymore?!" Marisa was incredulous.

"Since you and Reimu are as predictable as Yukari, not really, since they're always different." Rinnosuke coolly replied.

"Why is everyone sassing me lately..." Marisa grumbled. "Anyway! He has... well, see for yourself."

"Oh! My, someone came packing some interesting hardware. I THINK I still have some Miko Orbs in the back. Let me just check..." Rinnosuke ran into the back room.

"Ok, I think it's time I explain why we find these so familiar." Marisa said to Wes.

"No, Marisa, it is not. It's time for ME to explain, since you'll gloss over your part in it," came a voice from the front.

"Alice! Nice to see you, ze!

Rinnosuke came back, lugging a sight which made Wes feel like he had a chance at surviving again.

"Forgot I had this thing! This is a Bonéka Recovery Unit. It should heal any and all Bonéka to full health... But not many of us have Bonéka anymore."

"Wow! That's awesome! Wait, what's a Bonéka? Some type of Pokémon?" Rui asked.

_Could she act ANY dumber? We're surrounded by people we don't know! _Wes fumed silently.

"Pokémon? Is that what you call the creatures your world fights with?" Alice asked. "Don't worry, it's not like we can take a trip there or anything."

Wes snorted at this and Rui shouted: "BUT YOU DID! Someone with blue blades and red spikes coming out of their face abducted me, then him and a friend came to save me! Then she dragged that friend here!"

"What? Impossible. The only way in or out is through Yukarin's gaps, and she's hibernating!" Marisa said.

"Hmmm..." Alice said.

"What?" said Marisa to Alice.

"I just saw her last week. She said I should 'put my Bonéka back into service.' Something about a fun event..." Alice mused.

Wes used the Bonéka Restoration Device.

"Hmmm... Rui, I believe your name was? And... you in the shades. I will tell you more about the Boneka... If you can defeat me in battle!" Alice declared.

Wes got a Poke Ball ready, and waited for the Spell Card.

Alice opened her book to a page. Then, she pulled a belt from it. On it were six objects that very closely resembled Poke Balls.

Wes's eyes widened.

"Yes, shady. I want to fight with a Puppet again. It has been AGES. Come out, Alice!"

A... doll like thing... emerged from the... poke ball like thing... It resembled Alice exactly, right down to the book she held.

"These little ones are called Bonéka. They resemble the residents here. A long time ago, we battled with these, much as you do with Pokémon. They use mostly the same attacks. We would find them roaming wild. The Miko Orb was used to catch them. But enough. Let us battle."

_**Next time: Our first Pokemon vs. Boneka fight! Can Wes puzzle out the types of his new foes? Can he defeat Alice? And what will she tell him if he does?**_

Introductions:

_**Touhou:**_

_**Alice Margatroid: Alice is an... interesting character. She is a magician youkai. Her dream is to create, I kid you not, "an autonomous doll". Yep, she wants to create new life... from dolls. She has a couple of helper dolls that take basic commands. She generally uses them in her spellcards to shoot bullets. Most commonly seen is Shanghai. She also has Hourai, London, France, Holland, Germany... Yep, her dolls (bar Hourai) are named after real places. Hourai is named after the Hourai Elixir, a drink in Japanese mythology believed to give immortality.**_

_**Reimu Hakurei: Reimu is THE main character of Touhou Project. When an incident happens in Gensokyo (which is probably about once a week, given that the prevailing logic is "I'm bored, let's start an incident.") she goes around trying to find the culprit. Care to guess how? Not any sort of detective work, oh no. I can sum it up really quickly. "Someone's in my way. Let's beat the crap out of them!" Her intuition is generally right, and she winds up beating her way straight to the culprit.  
**_

_**Rinnosuke Morichika: Half human, half youkai, a much put-upon shopkeeper who gives Marisa and Reimu a credit limit that is practically infinite, with no set payment date. He probably wishes it were otherwise, but those two are like a man who constantly has a gun pointed at you. Don't piss them off.**_

_**EarthBound: **_

_**Porky Minch: Porky was Ness's next door neighbor in EarthBound. He came back to get in your way again, and again, and again. He allied himself with darkness. The reason he comes up at all is because he seemed like a defenseless human, but he plunged Gensokyo into civil war in the fangame Touhou Mother. Which is what they are referring to.**_

_**Boneka: Wait for the next chapter.**_


	12. Battle Of The Characters That Were Alone

Battle of the Loners

The Girl Who Plays With People's Shapes

Alice Margatroid

_**Vs.**_

The Guy Who Steals Pokemon Without Hearts

Shady Guy Wes

Alice began to levitate her book as she stared down the field. "Enough talk. This will be a 4 on 4 battle. Both sides are permitted 3 substitutions. Let this commence. Alice, are you ready?"

Her Bonéka jumped up and down in reply.

"Let's see what you have, shades."

_Hmm... She's telekinetically levitating that book... If the Boneka are of the same type as that of whom they resemble... I'm gonna chance it! _ Wes desperately tried to figure out its type, knowing his 30 second grace timer was ticking before his Pokeballs automatically released one.

"Go, Sneasel!" he yelled, throwing out his Sneasel.

Alice grimaced. _This guy is no rookie. _Then she grinned._ But I've studied the type charts in his world. So I'm about to give him a shocker. Boneka types are SLIGHTLY different than Pokemon in terms of effects._

"Sneasel! Use Ice Beam!" Wes yelled.

Alice frowned. _And that isn't different at all. 1X and 1X._

The Ice Beam struck the Alice head on, knocking her back. It crashed against a shelf.

"Hey!" Rinnosuke yelled. "Can you take this outside?"

"Sorry, Kourin. Come on, Goggles and Rui." Alice led the two of them outside. "Now, we can continue. I do believe it was my turn! Alice, use Psychic!"

Wes smirked... until his Pokemon staggered over, actually damaged. _What the?!_

"Bonéka are SLIGHTLY different from Pokemon. Not much different, but there are slight differences in types. A Psychic type, for instance, CAN inflict damage to a Dark type. It's not very effective, but it does hit. As opposed to YOUR Psychic types, which cannot."

_Is she trying to hint that Bonéka are superior to Pokémon? I cannot allow such an insult to stand! _Wes was proud of his Pokemon, and that kind of talk really pissed him off.

"I hope you enjoyed that, since you've used your surprise! Sneasel, use Ice Fang!" he yelled.

_The poor fool is playing right into my hands. Now it's time for Doll Wall to shine!_ Alice was amazed at how smoothly this was going.

Sneasel chomped down on the Alice... but then a bunch of dolls came out, smacking Sneasel around. "Hey, WHAT!?"

"My Alice's ability is Doll Wall. If you try to come close, her dolls come out and punish a physical attacker." Alice stated. "I believe the similar one in your world is Rough Skin."

"How do you know so much?" Wes asked.

"I read a lot, Shady. Newspaper articles find their way here sometimes." Alice replied. _I only found out about that world last week. Yukari came by and gave me a Pokedex, then said to tell no one. Well, I see why. He looks rattled._

"Regardless, I'm still winning!" Wes shouted.

"Alice. Doll Strings. Let's show this man who he's messing with."

Strings came out from the Alice, tying themselves around his Sneasel's arms and legs. "A very effective and often controllable form of confusion." Alice stated smugly, smirking at Wes.

_Damn! She's toying with me! First the type trick, then the ability, and now she's hit me with a move I don't know! I'd better learn fast! _Wes was starting to panic. He was pretty sure if he lost, it wasn't going to be pretty. Then a lightbulb went off. "Sneasel! Shadow Claw!" _A high crit rate, and it's super effective! This should finish it!_

"Tut, tut. My name is Alice Margatroid. Alice, show him why I'm called the Seven Colored Puppeteer! Control that Sneasel's attack. No mercy." Alice seemed awfully calm.

He soon found out why. The Alice yanked on the strings, forcing his Sneasel into its own Shadow Claw!

_AGH! I can't let my Pokémon be snared by those again! Otherwise, she can do whatever she wants with them! _"GRRRR... Sneasel, return! You're going to pay for turning my Pokémon into your Bonéka's puppet!"

"I'd like to see you try. You've proven to be a rather boring opponent. I have 3 more where she came from, and you've fallen for every trick in the book. You stand NO chance against Nue if you're going to fight like this! Oops..." Alice covered her mouth after that.

"What. Do you know. About Nue?!" Wes was angry. _Why you dishonest... I'm going to deck you and find out where Michael is!_  
"I will tell you... if you defeat me. Now hurry up and choose your next Pokémon." Alice responded.

Marisa had reacted similarly. "Alice, what do you mean about Nue? You sounded like what he was saying about her kidnapping his buddy was true."

Alice's response was: "If he wins, I'll tell you about it, Marisa."

"Alrighty then, now that we've gotten THAT out of the way... GO! Typhlosion!" Wes shouted.

Alice grimaced again. _Dang... Can't Doll String that one, it'll burn its way out! _

"Use Fire Blast!" Wes shouted.

Typhlosion unleashed a burst of fire that engulfed the Alice, painting a 大 character in flames on her body. The heat was enough to KO her.

*clap clap clap clap* "Not bad! You might have a chance after all! But this battle is far from over! Shanghai! Your turn!"

This time, it was a... doll? _What is she pulling? That thing can't fight..._ Shanghai pulled a lance from nowhere and began to float. _...Or maybe it can. _

"Surprised? This one's based off of Shanghai here!" Alice pulled out a doll and it proceeded to fly and shoot a couple of bullets. _You've GOT to be kidding me._

"Shanghai! SuperPower!" Alice shouted

Wes's eyes widened. "Typhlosion! Dig, quick!" _120 power move? Alice isn't kidding around!_

Typhlosion dug into the ground, just escaping before Shanghai would ram it.

*clap clap* "I must say, you are hard to hit... but defense only gets you so far. And you've forgotten something." Alice said. "I know what you're doing next turn! Shanghai! Detect!"

Shanghai easily dodged the attack. _DAMN! She's STILL toying with me! _

"Tee hee... Do you know what us youkai generally do to you humans?" Alice asked, a mischievous smile on her face.

"No. Obviously." Wes replied. "But I have a feeling you're going to tell me."

Alice closed her eyes and gave him the creepiest smile. "I'll tell you what we do to those who leave the village. We hunt you, in darkness through which only we can see. We fight and kill you, with attacks only we know. And then... we EAT you humans. Some skip the kill part, and consume you humans alive." Then the creepy smile vanished to be replaced by a mirthful one. "But I'm not like those youkai. I believe we don't NEED to eat humans. But I sure scared you, didn't I?" Alice laughed. "Anyway, back to this fight. Shanghai! SuperPower!"

Wes was reeling from her little horror story. _I don't want to end up like that. Not dead. So my Pokémon will have to protect me as well... Wait, did she just... Oh, that sneak._

Too late to call anything, Wes snapped back to reality as Shanghai smashed into Typhlosion hard, stabbing with the lance. _She did that to distract me! And it worked. _Typhlosion went down hard from the attack. "UGGGH! DANG! I don't want to die! And I won't lose!" Wes shouted. "Come on, Sneasel! Finish this! Use Faint Attack!"

"Shanghai! Dodge... Oh wait, Faint Attack always hits. Unless I do this! Detect!" Alice shouted.

But it failed, and Shanghai took Faint Attack hard to the face. "Hah! 180 power!" Wes crowed as Shanghai went down.

Alice's face became a mask of indifference. "Hourai. Teach this impudent whelp some respect." Another doll appeared, holding- "A meat cleaver? OK, this is ridiculous." Wes snorted.

"Hourai! Mana Burst!" Alice shouted. Wes reacted instantly. "Sneasel, Quick Attack!"

Sneasel dashed over and struck Hourai before it could move. Then, Hourai unleashed the Mana Burst on Sneasel. Weakened already by the battle with Alice, Sneasel was defeated.

"AGH. Go, Entei!" Wes shouted.

"A Legendary Pokémon, huh?" Alice chuckled. "Shanghai! Mana Burst!"

"Not this time! Entei! Sand Attack! You can't fight what you can't hit, Margatroid!" Wes yelled.

_Well... I didn't see that coming! _Shanghai was hit by the sand and missed with Mana Burst.

_Hmm, I wonder if I could Snag it... _Wes saw Rui shaking her head. _Am I really that easy to read? _*sigh* "Use Fire Blast." The attack smacked into Hourai, finishing it.

"It's been fun. But you have no chance against my strongest Bonéka! Go, Goliath!"

A GIANT doll appeared. It towered over Wes and Alice. It had two giant swords. _Holy cow, I do NOT want to mess with this thing! URGH... Where does she get these from? Just staring at it... my will to fight leaves me... _"I will not lose. Entei! Fire Blast!"

The Fire Blast struck Goliath because Alice was too busy sizing up Entei. Goliath went down... or did it?

"My Goliath's ability... is Sturdy. Goliath! Earthquake!" Alice shouted.

The earthquake KO'd Entei instantly.

"You know why I don't eat humans, even though I am a youkai too? Because there are better uses for them. If you lose... Well, you'll make a lovely doll. Let's see your last Pokémon." Alice said to Wes, giving him the creepy smile again.

_Is she joking or not? I can't tell! With Psychics, you have to be careful. I heard a rumor about a Gym Leader who made challengers at her place disappear if they lost. _"Espeon, let's rumble!" Wes shouted.

"Not so fast. I'm going to use this... and there's nothing you can do about it. Have a Full Restore, my dear Goliath!" Alice said, smirking again.

_DAMN! I REALLY should have seen that coming! _"Espeon! Use Psybeam!"

It hit... and Goliath was confused! It slashed itself with the sword.

"Now, Psychic!" Wes shouted.

Espeon finished Goliath Doll off.

"As promised... I will tell you Nue's hideout and the story of the Boneka. But first, please, let's go back into Kourindou and get some tea. This will take a while." Alice put the book away and strolled back towards the building.

_**Two things. I know Sneasel cannot learn Shadow Claw until Gen 4, and Sturdy didn't become a Focus Sash until Gen 5. Do not point them out, I'm making these exceptions for the purpose of the story. Next time: Origins of the Boneka, and the location of Nue!**_

_**Explanations: **_

_**1. Everything Alice said about the youkai is 100% true. Therefore, it comes as no surprise that the two generally do not like one another.  
2.** "Rumor of a Gym Leader who made challengers at her place disappear" **is a reference to Sabrina in the anime, who was slightly power-mad, and slightly insane. When Ash lost at her Gym, she telepathically shrunk them and teleported them to her toy box. They needed her father's help to get out of that one!  
3. The "turning humans into dolls" thing is a fanon theory, albeit not a popular one. Whether she does or not is unknown.  
**_


	13. The Pokemon Only Gensokyo Knows

_**A. N. Where has my sanity gone? I'm writing this at 4 AM...**_

The Pokémon Only Gensokyo Knows

Kourindou

"OK, are we all settled in? Good." Alice said, sipping a cup of tea which Rinnosuke had grudgingly made.

"OK, so what are these 'Bonéka' you battle with?" Wes asked, getting right to the point.

"Kirisame here," Alice said, pointing at Marisa, "likes to go on frequent raids of a certain magician's library. This magician didn't like that, and created the Bonéka of herself and her comrades to defend the books when she came a-calling. It worked at first. Then Marisa obtained a book on how to make them, and came to me to understand it."

"Yep, because Alice knows a lot more about the ins and outs of magic than me, ze." Marisa said.

"She created an army of the things... ones of all of us at the time. We're STILL not quite sure how some were created, though. People came here after this, and there are Bonéka to match." At this point, the door opened, and a Bonéka came in. _Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me. _Wes mentally facepalmed. It looked like him! It even had a miniature Snag Machine on the arm! The Bonéka walked up to him, and just stared.

"...Don't look at me,ze. I've got no idea." Marisa mumbled. Alice was a little taken aback too. "...Well, this just proves my point about Bonéka appearing in the image of someone who wasn't around at the time... I think it wants to come with you..."

Rinnosuke slapped down a couple of Miko Orbs. "Here, use these. I don't really know how this one can fight, but..."

After the Bonéka was safely stored away in a Miko Orb, Alice continued. "So anyway, Kirisame rushed the library with the army. She slowly eliminated the magician's Bonéka. These weren't one on one, it was total warfare. The magician, sensing what was happening, used an attack which blew them all away. Some even found their way to your world, Shades. Can I get your name, by the way? I'm sick of these nicknames. We're on your side here..."

"My name's Wes. I don't really have a last name." Wes replied, deciding that it probably wouldn't hurt to give out his name.

"Anyway, you'll find Nue at the Myouren Temple. That's where she lives. Good luck, and try not to die!" Alice said, rising to leave.

"Myouren Temple's pretty far away." Marisa stated. "If you can't fly, it would take you a week to get there. You wouldn't last that long. Night time is dangerous here... We need to get you a jetpack or something and that means we need to see the kappa."

_**A.N. Yeah, this chapter's short. Last chapter was long and I'm writing this at 4 AM... So next time, they meet Nitori to see about a flying device. Also, the title is a reference to the manga "The World Only God Knows".  
**_


	14. The Mysteries of The Kappa's Workspace

_**A.N.: Sorry guys, been kinda busy. That's why I haven't been uploading anything.**_

The Mysteries Of The Kappa's Workplace

"Ah ha! Intruders!" A group of fairies poked their head out and started shooting at the trio. Marisa sighed and blew them away.

"The fairies are annoying. But they always respawn, so you can get as violent as you please with them for getting in your way." Marisa explained. "In fact, why don't you use your... Pokemon... to wipe the next cluster out? They really don't have too much standing power..."

Almost as if on cue, another group of fairies appeared and started shooting at them.

"Alright! Go! Espeon! Use Psybeam on those fairies!" Wes called out his attack ace, who he hadn't used yet in a battle. Espeon hit the group with a beautiful Psybeam, turning the fairies to dust.

At this point, Wes felt a searing pain in his back. He whirled around to confront the source... and saw his Boneka doppel looking like it was about to cry.

_Did it just shoot me? It certainly seems sorry if it did... _

"I'll forgive you for that... this time only!"

"Hey, hey, now, treat the Boneka like you would your Pokemon, k, Wes? That reminds me, I STILL haven't heard your story. So what is it? Lying wouldn't be the best idea." Marisa asked, adding a stinger at the end.

*sigh* If you want to hear the full life story, we can do it LATER, ok? Right now, my friend is in trouble." Wes wanted to get moving.

"No. Tell me now, or I'll ditch you." Marisa said.

*sigh* "You drive a pretty hard bargain. My past... is not one to bandy about. If you want to know why I look so devious, I used to be a thug. I was once a member of Team Snagem, an organization that stole Pokemon from trainers. However, I only joined them to destroy them from the inside out. Along the way, this thing-" Wes waved the Snag Machine at her. "-was revealed. This thing has the power to override the protection on Poke Balls and make them steal another trainer's Pokemon. I stole it on my way out of the base after blowing it up. It turned out Snagem was merely a piece of a larger organization called Cipher."

"And Cipher was...?" Marisa was captivated, but from the gleam in her eye and the continuous insinuations of theft from Alice, Wes was starting to regret telling her this story and resolved to see if these kappa could lock the Snag Machine somehow.

_The LAST thing I need is a kleptomaniac running around with this! Especially if they also have proven to be shifty. I had better watch my back, huh..._

"Cipher was a huge organization with a goal of world conquest. They started by attempting to militarize Pokemon. Snagem was their tool for obtaining the Pokemon. These Pokemon were then severed from their natural instincts and feelings, becoming mindless weapons who would attack anyone they were ordered to, even Trainers!" Wes continued the story, REALLY not liking the look on her face and resolving to sneak a picture to give to the Kids' Grid later.

"...Go on..." Marisa was captivated by this. _Hmmm... Wonder if I can find the Snag Machine anywhere, ze... And the story about Cipher... hmm..._

"I REALLY don't like the look on your face, Miss Kirisame. Really, I don't. This treatment, it was inhuman." Wes tried to defuse the conversation.

"So what happened with them, ze?" Marisa asked.

"They still had some sense of honor. Despite trying to kidnap Rui here and getting stopped by me showing up just in time, they still settled arguments through battles. Which I won. Step by step, I found their lab where they created the militarized Pokemon, and took their leader down in their new base. He was arrested by the police, and jailed. Although he didn't seem... quite human, either." Wes finished his story, and waited for her reaction.

"With an experience like that, I can understand why you'd... excuse me for a second."  
[Love Sign: _Master Spark!_]

A beam of pure energy came out from in front of her, pouring into the bushes and killing a bunch of fairies.

"Eavesdropping is rude, ze." Marisa justified. "I was merely teaching them that."

"How far to the kappa?"

"Oh, should be between 10 to 15 more fairy groups on the way there... Oh, look, more flying targets." [Earth Sign: _Earthlight Ray_]!

Another bunch of fairies fell.

"My, my... Hmm... I wonder, could Nitori... just ignore me, Wes, it's nothing, ze." Marisa seemed preoccupied. "Come on! Just a bit farther!"

Nitori's House:

"Nitori!" Marisa yelled.

A green haired girl looked up from the machine she was working on. "GAH! Human!" Nitori flew away.

"UH... right. I forgot Nitori wasn't comfortable with other humans. Wait here, and I'll get her." Marisa seemed kind of embarrassed.

Wes sat down, and looked at the array of tools. "Quite the technological base she has here..." He muttered to himself, before abruptly getting jump-tackled from behind by the Boneka. "Hey! I didn't want to talk while the klepto was around, but it sure is nice to see you, me!"

_This day could NOT get any worse. He talks, too..._

"What do you want? What are you?" Wes asked.

"Well, for starters, I want to help you get your friend back." the CWes responded. "I'm a walking encyclopedia on the Boneka around here, as well as the Pokemon back home. Why I know this and don't fight? BY ME! Guess it's because you're a tactical man. Anyway, as you've probably noticed, your P DA doesn't work here."

Wes pulled out his P DA and checked it. The screen displayed static, and nothing else.

"See? Nothing. So if you want a map or need a description, I can help you out. It'll cost you though..." CWes cracked a smile as Wes narrowed his eyes. "That look you just gave me was priceless. Of course I'll help you, me! Also, I wanted to tell you, I'm sorry about that hit in the back. See, I haven't fully figured out my strengths yet. That was this thing kind of breaking." CWes waved the miniature Snag Machine at Wes.

"Alrighty, I'm back. I've got Nitori, so we can discuss your predicament, Wes." Marisa said.

"OK! So I heard you'll be needing a jetpack to get to Myouren Temple. Say, there's some cucumber flavored beer in the fridge, maybe you'd like to stay here and drink a while. That reminds me, I heard of this place where they grow awesome cucumbers in the outside world, I was wondering if you've ever...cucumbers...cuuuucumbers...and...awesome... party..."

Marisa had left the room, and Wes fell asleep within 5 minutes. As he slept, Wes had a dream. It was a very clear, and very strange, dream.

"Hello, Wes." came a voice.

"Eh? Who's there?" Wes asked.

"Your enemy Houjuu... she hasn't just abducted Michael. Several others were taken from your world around the same time."

"How do you know this? Who are you?" Wes asked.

"Someone who wishes to help you. I'll collect my payment for it another day... Nothing's free, as a former thug like you well knows."

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Wes was beginning to get agitated.

"You don't want me to show myself. Believe me, if I did show myself... Well, it's easier for youkai to stay their natural desires if there is distance between them and a human. Now, it's time to wake up."

Wes sat bolt upright.

"...and so I thought me and Marisa could go out for cucumbers together! But she wasn't interested..." Nitori had prattled on about cucumbers for that entire time, happily oblivious to the fact her target audience fell asleep a while ago.

"SHUT UP ABOUT CUCUMBERS ALREADY!" Wes couldn't stand it anymore. "I came here because my friend was kidnapped, and Marisa here said you can help me get him back! If you can help, great. If not, me and Rui are leaving. Right, Rui?"

There was silence for a moment.

"Who's Rui? You and Marisa came in alone." Nitori said.

"What... How... WHERE'D SHE GO?!" Wes shouted.

"Um... was Rui with us coming up the mountain, ze?" Marisa asked. "I don't think she was..."

"Do you think you know where she is? If so, tell me!" Wes said.

"...No clue, ze. None. Zero. She must have wandered off... and that's not good. But first things first. Let's stick with the person who we do know the location of." Marisa was annoyingly calm.

"So we're going to just head to that temple?" Wes asked.  
"Yep. Trust me, you'll need my help to get inside." Marisa responded. "Sit tight for tonight. Tomorrow... we start the heist."

Nitori rolled her eyes. "Only you would see a hostage rescue as a "heist", Marisa..."

_**Introductions:**_

_**Nitori: Nitori is a kappa who is a technological nut. She's very afraid of humans, although she claims they are "our sworn friends." Riiiiiiight. Anyway, she's the science geek, coming up with optical camouflage, various guns, jetpacks, and other devices. She also, as this chapter shows, has an obsession with cucumbers. One more thing. Most people in Gensokyo drink sake, a type of rice wine. The kappa... don't really have a stomach for alcohol, and generally drink "cucumber flavored beer." Oooooooooook, then.**_


	15. Mario's Typical Enemy Lair: The Air Base

The Temple That Takes To The Sky

"Seriously? You all take this for granted?" Wes asked, as he flew alongside Marisa using the jetpack Nitori had put together.

"Well, yeah. We all kind of do. We were born/created with this power. Flight's as natural as breathing. Oh, and by the way, do a barrel roll." Marisa responded.

"What... *BANG* OWWWWWW..." Wes took a hit in the back from a couple of stray bullets.

"Next time, please listen. There's always battles going on between the idiot fairies, so there's always a stray bullet or two drifting around. Next time I give you flight directions... PULL UP NOW!" Marisa suddenly went straight up. Learning from last time, Wes shot up, barely dodging a laser that came streaking in their direction, JUST missing his feet.

"That... wasn't a fairy, ze. I think they're EXPECTING us." Marisa responded. "Now I know what you're thinking. Probably something along the lines of 'You don't say?'. Well, I was hoping the author wouldn't use the 'charge the gate and blow away the defenders' cliche, but I guess that was too much to hope for.

"What?" Wes asked, Marisa having mumbled the last sentence.

"Nothing. What matters is that they're expecting us. So we go in."

"That doesn't seem right... We're going to charge a base that just fired a laser at us, and is capable of tearing me to shreds." Wes replied.

"Just trust me! Nue doesn't want you dead. At least not yet. If she wanted you dead, she wouldn't have let you come this far, ze." Marisa replied. "Can't guarantee what'll happen when we get inside, though, so stay close to me!"

As they approached, the flames on the ground began to light themselves, leading to the door to Myouren Temple.

"Gotta say, she put a lot of thought into this, ze." Marisa was impressed with the setup.

"No time to gawk now. We have to find Michael. No one seems to be here yet, so let's get look-"

At that moment, there was a tremendous grinding. There seemed to be the noise of... "Propellers?" Wes asked. Marisa suddenly stopped. "BULLETS! I know what they're... Wes, there's no time left! You're going to have to do this without me!" Without any further explanation, she grabbed Wes and mounted her broom, speeding towards the door to the temple.

"What the?! ARE YOU NUTS?! What are you-" Wes couldn't get out a complete sentence as they closed the distance quickly.

"We don't have time for explanations! Just hold on and brace yourself!" Marisa was frantic, knowing what Nue was up to. As they got a third of the way there, the temple seemed to start rising.

(**BGM: New Super Mario Bros Wii: Airship)**

"What is THAT?!" Wes shouted.

"Like you said, there's no time to gawk! Hold on and brace yourself. I hope you weren't too fond of that jetpack, because this move will probably destroy it. LOVE SIGN..."

"Wait, what? You can't take a building out with that! Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I've got no choice! We can't outfly or outgun Murasa's airship! The only way to save your friend... is to get you on board! Brace yourself! MASTER SPARK!"

The Spark nailed Wes square in the back, striking the jetpack and sending him forwards. The jetpack quickly began to groan under the strain of the laser pushing against it.

_She IS nuts! I'm so dead..._

The spark wore out, but his forward momentum continued. That's when he noticed someone on the ship turn a weapon toward him.

_A cannon... so this is how my adventure ends._

A beam of light blasted out toward him. Wes closed his eyes, waiting for the end.

But the end didn't come. When he opened his eyes, the ship seemed a lot closer. He also wasn't falling anymore, but drifting forward.

_Huh?_ _I don't get it! _

He reached the ship's deck and suddenly realized he couldn't move a muscle. A girl in a dress with anchors sewed on the sleeves walked up to him. "We're all waiting for you down below. I DO hope you'll make it to me... It'd be so disappointing if the captain doesn't get her crack at you. Now meet the rest of our crew. My name's Murasa Minamitsu. But call me Captain Murasa."

A girl with mouse ears and a tail came out. "I'm Nazrin! Leader of many mice, expert at finding lost objects! You lost these a while back, Wes, I believe!" Nazrin pulled out some Poke Balls he'd never seen before. They were camouflage colored, and had "Property of the Safari Zone" written on them.

"Those... weren't mine." Wes stated. Still not able to move! But he could talk, which he found rather strange.

"Aw. Really? And after I went through my entire trove of found objects to get them, too." Nazrin pouted.

"Enough. Would the umbrella please introduce herself?" Murasa said.

A girl came forward, holding a umbrella. She wore a blue dress, and held a purple umbrella. Upon reaching Wes, the umbrella suddenly grew a tongue, which licked him in the face!

"Ew..."

Murasa frowned. "Behave yourself. You're on my ship, you listen to my orders."

"I'm Kogasa Tatara! BOOOOO... Did the tongue scare you? Hee hee... Heeheehee..."

Murasa cleared her throat. "Yes, very nice, Kogasa. Now then, next."

Now it was a tiger like woman. She glanced at Murasa. "...Ichirin didn't come."

"Mutiny? Not on my ship, I'll deal with her later." Murasa said.

"I'm Shou Toramaru. The witch you were with? Well, let's just say we went fishing. Fish..." Shou winked at Wes before assuming a dreamy expression.

Murasa smiled. "Nue dreamed all this up. Prepare your Pokemon, Wes... the stakes here are higher than those you've ever played for. Not money. Not someone else. If you want to save your friend... You must play with the highest stakes possible! YOUR LIFE! Alright, crew. Depart! See you below decks... Ha ha ha..." Murasa and her crew all filed down into the ship's interior.

_They seem to have forgotten I'm not going to be able to move until someone turns this confounded contraption off._ Wes thought wryly to himself.

"OY! Get me off this blasted anchor!" said a voice. "Ah, THERE we go. Now, then, to... Wes?"

Marisa flew up on deck. "What are you doing floating there?" she asked.

"Just hit the switch, they came prepared for this." Wes said, indicating the block with the big letters labeled ON that seemed to be floating above the device.

Marisa stared at for a second, then just grabbed Wes and threw him to the deck. "Sorry, Wes, but I'm not sure how much I trust obvious buttons. I wouldn't be surprised if that triggered a trap. Obvious switches are ALWAYS traps, specially if they turn something important off, ze. Now then, what's going on?"

Wes brought Marisa up to speed on what had happened since they'd parted ways.

"Well, at least you made an entrance. I, on the other hand, wound up stuck to the anchor. They lowered the temperature and BAM. I was stuck when they passed over me with it. Then they let me go at the top. Anchors are NOT fun to hang onto. How does that Italian do it?" Marisa started grouching.

Wes turned to face the doors leading inside. "This is it. This is where I will rescue my friend... or I will perish trying."

At this point, a screen, dusty with age, turned on. "This is your Captain speaking. Sorry for breaking the moment of dramatic posing, but you're SLIGHTLY incorrect. And not because we're going to win, I wasn't referring to your inevitable doom at all." Murasa grinned at them, and continued. "You mean your friends. There's a girl who we brought on board the ship not that long ago. Here's some footage."

The screen changed. Rui appeared on camera. Nue stood behind her, giving a wide grin, and beckoning with one finger. "Wes? I'm afraid I got abducted again... So please save me! I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you... I really am, but please..." The movie cut out.

_**A.N. Something fishy about Rui being here. Anyone figure out what it was? Next chapter...**_

_**Introductions:  
I will be introducing the crew and Murasa further as Wes battles each of them.**_


	16. The Perils of Nocturnal Gensokyo

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIII!" Wes shouted angrily.

"She gets abducted a lot, doesn't she? Reminds me of a certain prin-" Marisa cut herself off. "Hold up. I think we would have noticed an abduction like that. We've been here since the ship took off. NICE TRY, NUE. But we're not falling for it this time!"

Murasa came back on. Nue was in the room this time, and looked taken aback. "You're more shrewd than I thought, Marisa. We don't know where your friend is. But while you battle your way through, Rui moves towards deeper peril." Murasa said to them, again grinning. "Better here with us than out there. Especially so, since the sun will set soon. Hasn't Marisa told you, Wes? What a dangerous place Gensokyo is at night?"

Wes shook his head slowly.

Murasa grinned, a grin that made his heart sink. "I thought not. You see, youkai are generally antagonistic towards humans. Some rein in their desire. Some, like our god, believe in co-existence. But many are openly antagonistic. Most humans here dare not leave their village, because the youkai will kill them."

Marisa turned to Wes. "Unfortunately, she's telling the truth. But I couldn't tell you then, or we risked losing both your friends."

Wes fumed. _Marisa tricked me! At least Nue would probably keep Michael safe... But Rui's out there with no clue of the danger. She'll get a clue right fast, though, because she's a DISASTER MAGNET!_

Marisa looked at him sadly. "Don't assume that Nue was going to keep Michael safe. I wasn't sure if she just wanted him to draw you in. But I couldn't tell you that, now could I? Anyway, it's clear. Nue is not the mastermind."

Wes did a double take. "Buh-WHAAAAAAAAAAA!?"

Marisa groaned. "This kind of planning is beyond Nue. Someone else is behind this, and Nue was merely the instigator and figurehead. I have my ideas on who it might be, but she's probably watching us right now. And if it is who I think it is... well, we'll figure that out later. Right now, I think we should just... I can't move."

The device on the deck had swiveled around to face them, and they both were caught in its beam again.

"You're not going anywhere until I'm done with you." Murasa said to them. "Where was I? The dangers of nocturnal Gensokyo. So as I said, there are many youkai. Of them, some stand out because they are more powerful than the average one. Shall I list them?" Marisa shook her head, causing Murasa to laugh manaically. "You can't refuse, you're my CAPTIVE audience!"

Marisa and Wes both mentally facepalmed at that statement.

"So the dangers. First, there's Rumia. She's not the brightest bulb in the shed. Appropriate, since she's the youkai of darkness. She can create darkness, but she can't even see in it. What she does love, though, is human meat. And a human like Rui would be no match for her." Murasa gave a grin, this time, it was packed with malice.

"Then there's Mystia Lorelei. And before you ask, she has nothing to do with the Elite 4 trainer who goes by that name. Mystia is a night sparrow. Her very singing causes blindness. Therefore, she would easily be able to handicap and subdue Rui. Like Rumia, she too loves human meat above all other. Getting the picture I'm painting? Or do I need to bring Byakuren's air scroll?" Murasa's face was lit with joy as she watched their reaction.

"Wriggle Nightbug is a firefly youkai. I'm sure Rui has a poor opinion of bugs... This girl is bug-crazy. She was born of a bug, from a bug, and IS a bug. And she believes in the supremacy of bugs. The wrong word to her and she unleashes a swarm of them on you. And guess what her favorite food is?" Murasa didn't wait, but plowed on.

"Cirno. She's the dimmest bulb among the four of them. Mystia's conned humans in the past, Rumia has an idea of where she's going, Wriggle actually has a purpose. Her? A dumb fairy. And as much as I'd like to make fun of her for being blonde, I can't, because she's not. She won't eat your friend, but she's just as deadly. She will chill your friend down. She will FREEZE her, and then probably leave her there. This is assuming the four are apart. If they come upon her as a group, she is guaranteed to die." Murasa quirked her eyebrows at them.

"And yet you came to rescue a hostage rather than search for her. Well, I've talked long enough. The sun should set in about an hour. That means you have about an hour to reach my room and try to convince the pilot to rescue your other friend. Heheheheheheheheh... one hour. Then she's guaranteed to die. We'll be waiting."

The screen turned off. The device turned off, and they both came crashing down to the deck hard. "Owww..." Marisa said. "Well, this is a problem. We must go on, though! If you wish to save both your friends, we must make haste, ze."

_**Next time: Sanctuary Guardian Fight! Wes vs. The Palanquin Crew!**_


	17. The Palanquin Four Challenge

The First of the Palanquin Admins

**BGM: Pokemon Colosseum: Cipher Syndicate Theme  
watch?v=8JnWYDvIJ34**

Wes tried the interior door. Locked. "Well. How are we supposed to get inside? She's locked the door, and I don't have a key." he said to Marisa, shrugging his shoulders.

"Wes, you need to think outside the box more, ze. That door is a wooden door. Stand back." Marisa replied. "_LOVE SIGN: MASTER SPAAAAAARK!_"

The Spark crashed into the door, and bounced right off, ricocheting just between Marisa and Wes.

"...OK, I agree, Wes. We need a key, ze." Marisa concluded, looking bummed that the door hadn't blown off its hinges.

At this point, the door suddenly retracted into the floor, revealing a corridor that led into the depths of the ship.

"...That solves that. Ladies first?" Wes sardonically said.

Marisa shook her head. "No. After you. You're the reason we're here, after all, ze." she icily replied.

Wes headed inside. As he walked down the dimly illuminated corridor, the first thing he noticed was the statues of Murasa flanking the hallway. _Someone has a high opinion of herself..._

He reached the end of the hallway, then stopped and stared. The door had a garish yellow painted all over it. "Ok, what is with her taste in color?" he asked Marisa.

"I have no clue, ze. Last time I saw this ship, everything was military neat." Marisa replied. He walked up to the door, and as it slid open, a blast of music hit him loudly.

**BGM: Miror B's Retro Groove: **** watch?v=YSJYAT6Jpzs**

"Fwo ho ho! So, you finally made it!" came a voice. "The music is going to play! On our awesome battle today!"

On top of a pedestal in the middle of the room, sat a dancing fool that Wes remembered from long ago. She wore yellow on everything, wore hipster glasses, and was dancing to the music.

"Miror B?!" Wes exclaimed loudly. Looking around, the walls seemed to be made of stone, and all the way at the back was a door that exactly like the one Plusle was hidden behind back in Pyrite Cave! "What... what..."

"I say that when we're finished today, WHOA- OW!" Miror B fell, clonking her head down on the stone, causing it to flicker. The stone walls faded out, and the mechanical door was replaced with a plain old wooden one. "Miror B", meanwhile, suddenly shifted into Nazrin. "Aw... the holodeck must have broken again." she stated simply. "I'd hoped to keep the illusion, but such was not to be."

Marisa scowled at Nazrin. "So that's it. I thought there was something funny about this. Now give us back our friend and I won't Spark you."

The floor underneath Marisa suddenly sprang up, launching her back. As she flew outside, she noticed lines on the deck opening. Walls sprang from the floor, enclosing Nazrin and Wes in a chamber alone.

**BGM: Cipher Syndicate Theme: watch?v=8JnWYDvIJ34**

"So, Wes. You came here to find your friend, right? Well, let me tell you something. The Captain's keeping him plenty safe and entertained. Our Lady is seriously considering allowing him to join our worship. You want to tear him away from us? Well, since you made the challenge, we choose the battle. As it is, the Cap'n and our Lady found tremendous amusement in this. Welcome... to the Myouren Temple Elite 4 Challenge. I'm suuuuure you know the rules. After all, your world invented them. Let's get this show on the road! Are you ready to fight? There's HP restoration between battles, but that's all. Showtime!"

**BGM: Cipher Admin Battle: ****watch?v=FXzUw7csXxk**** (Use for all Palanquin Four Battles)**

* * *

Palanquin Four Nazrin:

Nazrin, AStar, AKanako

**VS**

Shady Guy Wes:

Mantine, Umbreon, Gligar, Fortress, Misdreavus, Granbull

* * *

"Heh. Hehehehehehehehehehe..." Wes laughed. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What's so funny?" Nazrin asked. _He must have a screw or two loose._

"Ha. Just wondering why you'd pick this. I don't lose Pokemon battles." Wes replied. "Unless... you aren't using Pokemon, are you?" He frowned at that last statement.

Nazrin smirked. "You know us too well. Yes, I'm NOT using Pokemon. But unlike your acquaintance Nue, I will not be doing any fighting myself! Come out, Nazrin!" Nazrin threw a Miko Orb, releasing a Nazrin Boneka.

Wes shrugged. "So this is how it is? Boneka vs. Pokemon again? No matter, I can do this." The Miko Orb at his belt suddenly burst open, releasing the CWes.

"Hello, me.

Long time no see.

I see you're ready to rumble.

I'm here to make sure you don't fumble

The upcoming battle which lies ahead.

For if you do, you and your friends are dead..."

The CWes smirked after delivering that chilling poem. "I can hear in there, you know. So anyway, I'm here for informational support. Nazrin there is a Beast/Heart type. Anyway..." CWes's eyes went blank as it recited:

"_Nazrin. The Mouse Boneka. An expert at finding things. For her troubled master, she will search high and low, near and far. Abilities are either Collector or Sand Veil."_

The life came back to CWes's eyes as it continued talking.

"Nazrin is very attack oriented, with most of its skills in Attack, Special Attack, and Speed. Do you want me to repeat it again?"

"No. What types are those, and what's Collector?" Wes asked. CWes looked sheepish. "Ooops... forgot you weren't as familiar with the type chart. But now's not the best time to explain, you'll probably learn better from experience. Collector is Pickup. Now go get her!"

Wes swore silently, realizing he had no clue what was effective against this strange mouse girl or what attacks her lookalike possessed. He decided to try Gligar first.

"Go! Gligar! We're in the weirdest battle of our lives right now, but we need to win!"

Gligar came out of the Pokeball, claws out. Then it noticed Nazrin and the Nazrin, and turned around, acting confused. "I know, Gligar. But believe it or not, yes, one of them is your opponent. The smaller one."

Gligar got its claws out and looked fierce. _Well, I might as well go for broke here, since Nazrin looks frail... _Wes made a snap decision. "Gligar! Go for the kill! _[OHKO Sign: Guillotine!]_ Wait, what the heck did I just say?!"

Nazrin laughed. "So, our attack style is beating its way into your brain, eh, Wes? They say no one who enters Gensokyo remains unchanged, and I see it's even true with a seemingly stony man like you. Well, I hate to break it to you, but my Nazrin is nowhere NEAR as weak as it seems!"

Gligar's Guillotine was deflected by Nazrin with ease.

"Now then, since we appear to be hybridizing attack declarations, _[Iku's Gift: Thunder!]_

Wes stopped and laughed. "You fool, Nazrin! You wasted your free attack!" he howled.

The Thunder struck Gligar fiercely, zapping through its entire body and radiating into the floor. However, Gligar seemed unharmed.

"WHAT?! But... Gligar's a Flying type! How did that not work!?" Nazrin stamped her foot.

"News flash. Someone clearly hasn't done their research." Wes replied. "While Gligar is a Flying type, it is also a Ground type. Now, what happens when you ground electricity? NOTHING. Ha! My turn! Gligar! _[Anti-Evasion: Aerial Ace!]_ Now let's see if my suspicions about Beast type are correct..."

Nazrin was confused, then comprehension dawned. "Nazrin! DODGE!" Then she remembered something else as Wes started laughing again.

"You really slacked off, didn't you? On studying. YOU CANNOT DODGE AERIAL ACE."

Gligar slammed into the Nazrin, slashing hard against it with claws shaped in an X. The impact from the blast hurled the Nazrin backward, smashing it against the wall. It slumped down, knocked out.

Nazrin looked miserable. "Nazrin, return. We're far from done here, Wes... AStar! Let's go!" Her fighting spirit came back to her face as she said this.

CWes scrambled over to him again.

"_Star Sapphire. Fairy Boneka. A fairy with the ability to feel the presence of animate objects. The light of showering stars. Ability: Water Absorb. Type: Water/Nature. Or in your chart, Water/Grass. The A means that her affinity is Attacking."  
_

Wes frowned at the description. _Water/Grass, huh... Well, Gligar still has the upper hand. _Nazrin was completely pumped again. "Alright, AStar! _[Nature Sign: Power Whip!]_" Nazrin yelled.

Wes frowned. _Grass type move? I would have thought she would choose better... _Then CWes scrambled over, whispering: _"Too late for you to do anything about it now, but for future reference, Power Whip is a Nature/Grass type move with 120 power and 85 accuracy. Translation: Even without type advantage, this thing still hurts!"_

Gligar was caught off guard because Wes hadn't issued any orders and took the Power Whip directly. It was slammed against the ground by the force of the attack, incurring further harm. It stood up blearily and took off, but it looked shaky.

Wes was rapidly running calculations in his head. _OK, so we've established 120 base power. Add elemental affinity, and we have 180 base power. Then... Wait, this thing is an ATTACKER? Aw, SNAP! _"CWes, what moves are comparable to Power Whip on our side of the Border?"

"_Mega Kick, Thrash, Double Edge, Hydro Pump, Blizzard, Solarbeam, Petal Dance, Thunder, Fire Blast, Zap Cannon, Outrage, Mega Horn..."_

_**A.N. All of the listed attacks have 120 power. The closest analogue would be Solarbeam, but it would A: Be physical, and B: Not have to charge.**_

"Enough, CWes. Most of these moves have a flaw. Low accuracy, usually. But those are also some of the most powerful attacks! Not counting the Rechargers. I'm in for a long battle... Gligar! _[Anti-Evasion: Aerial Ace!]_"

Nazrin stamped her foot. "NOT AGAIN!" Gligar slammed into AStar, smashing it with the X-shape of an Aerial Ace. AStar was strongly affected by the attack, even more strongly than Wes's Gligar had been!

"Well, that went better than expected..." Wes said quietly.

"OH REALLY?! Well, you won't be laughing when I take your Flying/Earth thingy out of the sky! _[Nature Sign: Power Whip!]"_

Wes responded at the same time. "Alright, Nazrin! Dodge this! HA! You can't! _[Anti-Evasion: Aerial Ace!]_

AStar drew back its arm for the Power Whip as Gligar slammed into it with Aerial Ace. "I'm afraid my Gligar is faster than your fairy, Nazrin!" Wes crowed.

Nazrin was suddenly deadly calm. "Don't count your victories before they earned, Wes. Now, it's time your flying insect... thing... met the wrath of the Moriya gods. Come forth, AKanako!"

AKanako came out. It exuded an aura of power from the rope circle on its back, with pillars pointed straight forward like cannons.

Wes grimaced. "What do you mean, the wrath of the Moriya gods?"

CWes started talking. "_Kanako Yasaka is the god of the Moriya Shrine. She controls the sky. She-"_

Wes couldn't take it any more. "NAVI! SHUT UP! Wait, who the hell's Navi?"

CWes smiled. "Whatever, man. Whatever."

"_[Natural Cannon: Energy Ball!] _AKanako's cannons will rip you to SHREDS! FIRE!" Nazrin shouted.

The 4 pillars began to glow green. Wisps of energy came from each, forming a ball in the center. The ball grew steadily larger.

Wes shouted a move in return. "Gligar! _[Surface Mover: Earthquake!]_ Make the arena tremble!" Gligar made the arena tremble with an Earthquake just as Kanako fired off the Energy Ball. Gligar was smacked in the face by the Ball, falling to the ground, defeated. At the same time, AKanako took the effects of Earthquake, falling to the ground. But it got back up.

CWes said: "_AKanako is an Attack oriented version of Kanako. Faith/Earth type. 'The God of Yamato came to fantasy today. Straw festoon of the back is a trade-mark.' ... _The only info I have is in Japanese, and therefore is poorly translated via machine translation. ...I'll spare you any more of my mangled translations, and just treat you to my summaries of the people they're based off of!

Nazrin called out: "We're in a battle here! Send out your next Pokemon before I get bored and start shooting danmaku at you!"

"Don't get your shorts in a bunch. Go, Misdreavus!" Wes shouted.

"I'M NOT WEARING SHORTS!" Wes saw Nazrin pull out a card as she said that, then put it away. She gave a scowl and said: "It's lucky for you I'm under orders, or I'd be shoving this Spell Card someplace painful right now."

"Alright! _[Illusionary: Confuse Ray!] _Let's keep it from attacking!" Wes cried.

"AKanako! _[God's Wrath: Earthquake!] _Tremble before the wrath of a Moriya god!"

The ground trembled... but Misdreavus just floated there, laughing. _How dumb can this mouse be? Misdreavus has Levitate! _Misdreavus's eyes glowed, releasing a ray which struck AKanako hard. AKanako began reeling from confusion.

"ARRRGH! AKanako! _[Iku's Fist: ThunderPunch!] _Zap Misdreavus!"

"Alright, Misdreavus! _[Pikachu's Power: Thunder!]_ Zap this god from head to toes!" Wes shouted, getting carried away.

"Now who's the idiot here, Wes?" Nazrin was practically dancing a jig. _He forgot! I know that CWes is feeding him type info... And he forgot! _

The Thunder came down from the ceiling, soaking through AKanako... who used it to channel power and slam Misdreavus with a powerful ThunderPunch! Misdreavus was sent flying backwards, but stopped just before it hit the wall. "Well, that backfired..." Wes was calm. "Misdreavus. _[Sabrina's Power: Psychic.]"_

"AKanako! _[Ultimate Nature: Frenzy Plant!] _Smash Misdreavus!"

However, instead of attacking, AKanako smashed its head on one of the pillars. "What's... the Confuse Ray!" Misdreavus struck with Psychic! AKanako was lifted off its feet and hurled into the ceiling! It crashed down, defeated.

"...Wes. You have proven yourself to me. Go on and face the next room. You may be surprised what you find there."

Wes called back his Pokemon as the walls retracted. Marisa came strolling over, saying: "Well done, ze. Very well done." Together, they headed for the next room of the Palanquin Four.

Champion's Room:

"So, he's made his way past one of the Palanquin Four. He seems to be adapting to Gensokyo's Boneka very well."

"Yes, he does. You know your job. Defeat him here in the Champion's room. It will be just like old times... heheheheheheh..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

_**Who is the mysterious Champion? Is it Captain Murasa? Is it Nue? Is it Byakuren? Or is it someone else? What foes await Wes and Marisa as they take on Gensokyo's parody of the Elite Four challenge? Find out next time. Rate, Review, Follow, that would be great.**_

_**Introductions:**_

_**Nazrin: Nazrin is a mouse youkai. She is a skilled dowser, and leader of many mice. Now this may not sound very impressive, but she gets them to search for stuff for her. She serves Shou, who we met earlier and will be introduced later. By dowser, I mean a treasure hunter. And by treasure hunter, I mean someone who actually seeks out lost treasure or items, rather than steal them from someone else, unlike a certain anthropomorphic BAT we all know from SEGA. But I digress. She's the first boss of Touhou 12. In fact EVERYONE on this ship is from Touhou 12. **_


	18. The Surprises of the Umbrella Left Alone

The Surprises of the Umbrella Left Alone

Wes approached the next door. He'd noticed several umbrellas and beach chairs lining this hallway. "So odd to see so many of these inside a ship." he remarked.

"My bets are on whichever person likes the beach being behind the door." Wes saw the next door. It was decorated with a picture of a giant mouth. As he watched, the door split down the middle, with half the door rising up and away and the other half sinking down and towards him/ Behind it, the room was painted red, purple, and the effect was like he was stepping into the jaws of a giant creature.

"Lovely interior decoration we have here. Who makes a room like this?" he nervously commented to Marisa.

"I don't know, ze. But why don't you go in first?" she asked.

Again realizing it wasn't really a request, he went in. The door slammed shut behind him. The floor gave a lurch, sending him toppling towards it in the pitch black. He hit it, noticing as he did it seemed to be squishy and wet! "HEEELP!" Then a light turned on, revealing that Kogasa was there, laughing it up at his reaction.

"I scared you, didn't I? BOOOOOO... You actually thought you were going to be eaten! Hee hee!" Kogasa was ecstatic. "All it took was a dark room painted red and me, as well as that special door. Now then, let's put that LITTLE scare behind us and get down to business, shall we? We have a battle to do. Also, Nue said you were to have this."

**Wes received 30 Ultra Balls!**

"Huh? Why did she give me these?" Wes asked.

Kogasa shrugged. "She said you'd know when to use them. I should have you know, the Miko Orb is slightly more advanced than a Poke Ball. Therefore, don't even THINK of chucking any of those at my Boneka. You'll regret it if you do..."

Outside "The Mouth"

"...I would have paid to see whatever just happened, ze." Marisa said, having heard the scream and Kogasa's resulting laughter.

"Well, good. I'll send you a tape afterward. If he somehow wins, I'll send him a movie of this adventure. It's the least I owe him." came a voice over the ship's intercom. It was garbled, and she couldn't quite place it. But it didn't sound like Nue.

"You're behind this, aren't you? If so, tell me, who are you? I can't quite figure it out, ze." Marisa responded.

"Oh no, no revealing my name to the person who's helping the dashing hero. You can't keep a secret. You'll just have to wait in agony for the reveal." came the voice.

"Isn't that kind of cliche?" Marisa asked.

"Very. But telling you and you NOT telling Wes would make no sense! So we have to do it this way." ? responded. "By the way, I appreciate you coming along for this. It makes things SO much more interesting."

"...Just shut up, ze."

"The Mouth"

"OK, Wes! You know the rules! 4 on 4. Substitutions permitted, maximum of 3. Ready, begin!"

Palanquin Four Kogasa:

ARumia, Zombie Fairy, Kogasa, SKogasa

VS.

Shady Guy Wes:

Mantine, Umbreon, Foretress, Misdreavus

"Alright, let's start! ARumia, I choose you!" Kogasa called, throwing a Miko Orb into the battle.

A girl with a black dress, blonde hair, and a red ribbon on her dress came out. She held aloft a sword that was 2 times as big as her head.

CWes came over to Wes, shivering. "_Th-That's... EX-Rumia! Rumia is a c-cute youkai who c-can barely control her own darkness, and has a s-s-slight tendency to nom on a human when she finds them alone. Her EX form though... It's too horrible, I can't describe it! A-Anyway, what you n-need to know. This thing pours all of its power into Attack. 130 b-base attack. At L-Level 1, it has SuperPower. It's a D-Dark/P-P-Poison Type... G-good luck..." _It ran to its Miko Orb and pressed the button.

"Huh. Didn't know he was scared of anything. But it's just a Boneka, how bad could it be?"

The ARumia suddenly ran its finger across its throat, scowling. "On second thought, given that they made Michael's team into Shadow Pokemon, maybe I should be worried."

"You should be very worried!" Kogasa practically singsonged. "If you lose here, I'm gonna feed you to this adorable little thing! It'd be only too easy!"

_She's nuts! I can't lose here! I CAN'T! There's too much at stake!_

"You're crazy!" Wes shouted. "You can't do this!"

"Oh? How will you stop me? Because last I checked, you're far from home, you're alone, and you've no way off our ship! Heehee! Seems to me like we can do whatever we want! BOOOOOOOOO! Hee! Heehee!" Kogasa was getting a bigger and bigger grin.

"Go! Misdreavus!" Wes called out Misdreavus to the battle, desperate now because Kogasa looked two seconds from attacking.

"Oh, boo. You had to actually call out a Pokemon. Now I can't play any more mind games with you. Oh well! ARumia! SuperPower!"

ARumia charged Misdreavus at a rapid speed!

"Eh?! Um, shoot! Confuse Ray! Quick!" Misdreavus fired a Confuse Ray, striking Rumia dead on. But she shook her head and continued charging... passing right through Misdreavus.

"Huh?" Wes asked

"Huh?!" Kogasa screamed.

Wes's PDA suddenly sounded an alert tone.

He pulled it out, as it lit up with a message. "This is CWes. SuperPower is a Dream type move. That has no effect on Ghost Types. Just giving you a heads up, since you seem confused. By the way, I'd say kudos to you for confusing Rumia, but she's very easily confused."

"ARumia! Heart Break! Wipe Misdreavus out, booooo!" Kogasa shouted.

"Misdreavus, use Thunder! That sword should make a wonderful target!" Wes shouted.

ARumia suddenly whacked itself in the face with the flat of its sword, as Thunder came down and struck it, causing ARumia to go into shock and faint.

"...You win this round, Wes. But I have 3 more Boneka! Come forth, Zombie Fairy!" Kogasa called.

She sent out a fairy with a halo. It seemed frail.

"That thing looks like it's on it's last legs! And you think I'm scared of it? Misdreavus! Shadow Ball!"

"Zombie Fairy. Perish Song. Hee hee hee..."

The zombie began to sing, a beautiful, haunting melody. As it sang, Wes saw a ghost girl. She wore blue ribbons and a hat with a spiral. She extended her arm, smiling. He could see a peaceful tree in the distance, all covered with cherry blossoms. All he had to do was take her hand...

_Why shouldn't I take her hand? She'd take me away from all of this._

As Wes began to extend his hand to meet hers, he felt a huge pain in his side. CWes had burst out of the ball and started repeatedly driving everything it could find into his side. "_Damnit, Wes. Look at me. Not at her! ME! You've got a battle to win! Come on! LOOK AT ME! DON'T GO! DAMNIT, Wes! Michael! Rui! You've got to save them! Fight it! Fight the Song!_

Wes snapped back to reality as he realized that the Zombie Fairy's song hadn't just affected his Pokemon! It was affecting him too! As he realized that, he became aware that SOMEONE had been taking additional turns while he was dealing with the Song. _Of all the cheap tactics to fall for! _Misdreavus was now burned from Will-O-Wisp, and looked exhausted. The music was growing louder, and from the looks of things, that Shadow Ball had been absorbed. As he watched, the place seemed to fade, the pristine garden becoming clearer, the ghost girl smiling kindly at him.

"I... can't... DIE HERE! Misdreavus! _[Last Stand: Thunder!]" _He struck lucky. The Zombie Fairy was indeed as frail as it looked, having ONE hit point. But it had blocked Shadow Ball with Play Ghost, an ability which nullified anything not super effective. Misdreavus nailed it with Thunder, hurting the Flying/Grass type, bringing it down.

"You're starting to get on my nerves! Come on, Kogasa! Win this for us!"

The Kogasa came out of its Orb onto the field, and promptly started spinning its umbrella around. A tongue came out and started making rather rude gestures.

"...Your Boneka just don't play by the rules, do they?" Wes resignedly asked.

"NOPE!" Kogasa cheerfully rejoined. "Now where's those sunglasses? Here they are!"

She put them on and said: "Deal with it."

Wes smacked his face down into his palms. "If someone had told me last week that I would be getting lip from an umbrella, I would have said they were crazy." he groaned.

"I'm a karakasa! Use Curse, Kogasa!" Kogasa glared at him.

"Misdreavus! Confuse Ray!"

Misdreavus buckled at the same time the Kogasa did. The effect KO'd his Misdreavus. "Misdreavus, no!"

"Who's next? Who shall fall next?"

"Mantine! I choose you! Quickly, use Confuse Ray!"

"Kogasa! Use Curse!" Kogasa made an error in judgement, which she realized too late. "No! Cancel that!"

The Kogasa Cursed Mantine, before fainting away.

"Quite the unusual move you made there." Wes remarked.

"Oh yeah? SKogasa, win for me!" Kogasa threw out her last Boneka.

"SKogasa! Destiny Bond!" Kogasa yelled.

_That's an odd move choice... This is her last Boneka. Why would she attempt to take one of my Pokemon with it?_

Shrugging his shoulders, he ordered Mantine to attack. "Mantine! Use Blizzard on SKogasa!"

SKogasa took the Blizzard to the face, and was slammed down hard by it. It was instantly KO'd.

"UUuuuuuuu... You beat me... Go on, go on to the next room!"

Wes was halfway to the door when he noticed two things.

1. Kogasa was flying above the ground, and

2. She was wearing a smirk on her face.

_It's a trap! _He realized just as the floor opened under him, sending him falling down...

He landed in an area of pitch dark. Wisps of spirit surrounded him, and cherry blossoms blew by in a wind that almost certainly wasn't there before. Kogasa slowly floated down, laughing.

"Well, Wes... I must say, you've done much better than I expected. But this will be your grave, hee hee hee..."

She produced another belt from her pocket. This one had Poke Balls lined up on it, instead of the Miko Orbs. "Nue put that contraption to more use than just window decoration. Prepare for round 2!"

**Kogasa had 3 surprises this match! She almost killed Wes, and she's still not beaten!**

**Next time: ****Scarefest! Shady Guy Wes vs. Umbrella Ghost Kogasa!**

_**Character Introductions: **_

_**Kogasa Tatara: Kogasa is the spirit of an umbrella abandoned for 100 years. She is fond of surprising and scaring people, and she put that fondness to full use on Wes. Apparently, she feeds off the emotions generated by surprise. The Stage 2 boss of Touhou 12, Kogasa TECHNICALLY shouldn't be on the Palanquin, but she's here for completeness' sake.**_


	19. Scarefest! Shady Guy vs Umbrella Ghost!

Scarefest! Shady Guy Wes vs. Umbrella Ghost Kogasa

"What? Oh, those had better not be what I think they are..." Wes groaned. "You did NOT steal other trainers' Pokemon."

"Oh? Why not?" Kogasa asked.

"Your depravity just has no limits, does it? Fine, let's do this! Round 2!" Wes shouted.

**BGM: Taking the Lead:** watch?v=VWrZZToJDME

Shady Guy Wes:

Forretress, Granbull, Gligar, Umbreon

VS.

Umbrella Ghost Kogasa:

Gengar, Mismagius, Darkrai, Umbreon (M)

_**A.N. I'll explain that M in a bit.**_

"When you lose here... We'll take your soul! Come out, Gengar!"

The familiar Ghost/Poison type made its appearance. "Finally, some foes I know. Even in an unfamiliar landscape like this, glad to know there's some comforts of home. Come out, Foretress! She just won't play the rules! I didn't get any of my Pokemon healed between this battle, so I'm out Misdreavus. If that Destiny Bond had worked... I'd be out 2!"

"Gengar! Shadow Rush! Attack Forretress!" Kogasa called.

_Shadow Rush!? Damn, these people are heartless! _

"Forretress! Protect!" Wes called.

Forretress protected itself, blocking the Rush.

"Forretress! Let's get one step ahead of this umbrella! Use Spikes!" Wes decided to seed the field.

"Uuuuuuuu... You're mean to my poor Pokemon... Gengar! Perish Song!"

CWes scrambled over to him. "_Put these in! Now!" _it said, holding out a couple earplugs. The lights around him began to shiver as if in response to the Song before it could even be heard. Some began to drift towards Wes. Some drifted towards Foretress. As if this was a welcoming committee for the recently departed. A boat docked alongside him, flowing down a river which had not been there before. A girl sat in the boat, a skull necklace around her throat. She left the boat and came towards him, swinging her scythe. She came closer and closer. As she approached, the lights grew brighter.

_She looks like a reaper. Why is she... The earplugs! I never put them in!_

Fighting a lethargy that had enveloped his entire soul, Wes desperately forced the earplugs into his ears. As he did, the spirits seemed to lose their luminosity, and the boat and girl faded away.

"You meanie. But your Forretress is doomed to faint in 3 turns. And I hope you were at the very least courteous to Miss Onozuka when she came for you." Kogasa seemed to be agitated.

"You know, the more time I spend around you, the less I like you."Wes responded. "You've now tried to murder me twice, cheated and took additional turns while I was recovering from said murder attempts, plus you lost the first battle and immediately challenged me to another. I hope you've at least considered what things will look like for you when you die."

"I have. I was an umbrella once, I'll have you know. I was abandoned by my owner because my color wasn't popular. That would be like you abandoning your pokemon because their tail was too big! People like that are seen as criminals because Pokemon are alive! Well, what does that make me!? I'm very clearly sentient, and just because I'm an umbrella was no excuse to ditch me!" Kogasa shouted.

_Now she expects me to feel sorry for her?! Maybe I would have if she hadn't tried to MURDER me twice in cold blood and also wasn't cheating!_

"But I don't want your pity! What I want... is revenge! One human at a time! You're today's! Granted, my surprises generally haven't gone so well, but I'm flying sky high and feasting today! Now the last thing I need... is to stop you here. Then, you're mine forever! Hee hee hee hee!"

_Ugh... yet ANOTHER youkai who says they'll keep me. I don't know if they're serious, I don't know if they can back their statements up, and I sure as heck don't want to find out! But how do I know she'll let me go if I win!? She already tricked me once!_

"I suppose you're wondering if I'll let you go even if you do win. Upon pain of punishment, the Captain made us all swear we would let you by if we were defeated completely. Since I'd rather not deal with the Captain's wrath, if you can defeat my team, I'll let you go! You have my promise!"

_Oh, amazing comfort that, coming from someone who had the floor rigged up to drop me down here after I won the first battle!_

"...That really doesn't mean anything to you, does it?" Kogasa asked with a frown.

"Coming from a lying umbrella ghost that already tried to kill me twice and has already cheated in battle? NOT REALLY!" Wes shouted back.

"Well, let's continue. Gengar! Mean Look!" Kogasa declared.

"Forretress! Zap Cannon!" _Now let's hope this works... _The Zap Cannon powered into Gengar for a direct hit! Gengar went down with a loud shocking sound.

"Alright, you umbrella ghost. What's next?" Wes asked.

"Uuuuu... you mean, mean, man. I'll have you know that your NIGHTMARES are just beginning. You? Beat me? In your DREAMS. Go, Mismagius!"

"CWes? What is that thing?" Wes asked, confused.

"_Mismagius is a Ghost type found in the Sinnoh region. It evolves from Misdreavus if a Dusk Stone is used on it. Dusk Stones have only been found in Sinnoh and Unova, so it's no surprise you haven't seen one before. And a caution. Her pokemon's attacks have affected you personally before, and if this continues... Mismagius has the ability to create illusions, so our cheating karakasa here may try to trick you with them."_

"Cheating karakasa? Did you REALLY just call me that?! Oh, that does it, when I win, CWes, you and I are going to have a PRIVATE talk." Kogasa was furious, but controlled it. "Mismagius! Use Confuse Ray X!"

Mismagius's eyes glowed blue. Then Wes's Forretress seemed to start flickering. The walls moved in and out, and Kogasa was right next to him, smirking.

_What the... Oh, for the LOVE OF ARCEUS! She attacked me with that, didn't she?! _

She reached out and ruffled his hair. "Isn't it futile to keep going?" she asked, while still stroking his head.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU **DOING**?! Illusion or no illusion, GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Wes cried. He swung a punch at Kogasa.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the battlefield, Kogasa just laughed. "That worked better than expected. He's completely lost his cool. Mismagius, let's mess with his head some more while you power up. Nasty Plot!"

"Get AWAY!" "_Wes! Control yourself! That karakasa is SUCH a jerk! Put these in! Wes, listen to me! Listen!"_

But CWes's cries went unanswered, as Wes was hallucinating. He punched the air, continuing to scream. "Go away! Go back to your side of this field and STOP THAT!"

CWes scrambled on top of Wes's shoulder, jabbing a contact lens into his eyeball. "OW! Why you... huh? What... it felt so real... *shiver*. I'm going to make you PAY for that... *shiver* That was just WRONG."

Forretress suddenly buckled and went down, the Perish Song finally taking its toll. _Crap! I forgot about that! Dang karakasa that has some VERY questionable taste..._

"Go, Granbull!"

"Mismaaaagius! Peeeerish Soooong!" Kogasa singsonged again.

_Really? Talk about a one trick umbrella! THIS TIME, I'm not letting that song invite me to die! _Wes put the earplugs in.

Mismagius began to sing, but Wes wasn't affected this time, because he'd planned in advance. However, he knew that it had kicked off a 3 turn clock on how long before his Granbull lost all strength. "Granbull! Thunder, now!"

Kogasa, meanwhile, was all smiles. "Mismagius, return! Come out, Darkrai!"

Wes blanched. _That's a Legendary Pokemon! How'd she get her hands on that!?_

CWes, meanwhile, began feeding him information as quick as possible. _"Darkrai is a Dark type Legendary Pokemon. It inflicts nightmares on those who fall asleep around it. These nightmares will sap a Pokemon's strength."_

Darkrai took the Thunder, but being a Legendary Pokemon, came out looking slightly winded.

"Alright, Darkrai! DARK... VOID!"

A mysterious shadow enveloped Granbull. Granbull fell asleep. _ARGGGH! _Granbull quaked in terror from Darkrai's Bad Dreams ability!

"And now... Nightmare!" Kogasa shouted. Granbull began to quake from the nightmarishly bad dreams, dropping stamina rapidly. "Granbull! Return!" Wes called Granbull back. "Urgh... Come on, Gligar!"

"Dark~rai! Darrrrrk Voiiiiiid!"

The shadow snaked out, attempting to envelop Gligar in restless sleep. But it dissipated before reaching Gligar.

"Gligar! Aerial Ace!"

Gligar slammed into Darkrai, winding it slightly more.

"Boooo! You're no fun! Dark Pulse!"

"I don't know why you seem so interested in fun, given that I'm CERTAINLY not having any! Gligar! EARTHQUAKE!"

Darkrai fired a spiral shape of darkness at Gligar, who deftly dodged it. Gligar shook the earth with a mighty quake, and Darkrai felt that, collapsing to one knee before struggling back up.

_This is ridiculous! How much can this thing take?!_

"Darkrai! Try Dark Pulse again!" Kogasa shouted.

"Gligar! Earthquake once more!"

Dark Pulse smashed into Gligar, sending it into a wall. However, it recovered, soaring back in and creating another tremor, which smacked Darkrai around, KOing it.

"Boooooooo... You're no fun. Mismagius! Return to the field. Quickly! Confuse Ray X!"

Wes tapped his eyes knowingly, safe behind his contact lenses as Mismagius attempted to hit him with the illusion again.

"Not this time! Use Aerial Ace and clock Mismagius!" Wes yelled. Gligar smashed into Mismagius, driving it into the wall. "Let's see your last Pokemon."

"Oh, it's not MY Pokemon. This one isn't one you can simply KO. Why? Go, Umbreon!" Kogasa laughed, sending out an Umbreon which didn't look that powerful.

"Oh? Why can't I KO it?" Wes asked.

"Because just like with your fight against Cipher, I'm only giving you one chance to Snag it! And your friend will never forgive you if you don't get his Pokemon back from us..." Kogasa stuck her tongue out at him, and the umbrella she was holding did the same.

"YOU... BASTARD. I freaking HATE you!" Wes shouted.

"Hahahaha... Check your pockets, Wes...We might have slipped something in there."

Wes checked his pockets and found 10 Ultra Balls.

"Yep. You've got 10 Ultra Balls to capture 4 Pokemon. How did those get there? Remember when Nazrin went looking for her Safari Balls? That was a diversion. While she did that, me and Murasa each slipped a set of 5 Ultra Balls into your pockets! Because we wanted more challenge!" Kogasa winked her blue eye at him, as if she expected him to be happy about it.

"While I applaud your ingenuity in slipping those into my pockets, I disapprove of your stealing my friend's Pokemon! So I'm going to take it back! Gligar! Aerial Ace!"

Gligar smashed into Umbreon, slamming it against the wall. It looked winded.

"Go, Snag Ball!" Wes threw an Ultra Ball at it. Kogasa looked rather hacked off at that.

"Uuuuu..."

Wes walked over and retrieved the Ultra Ball. "You've lost, Kogasa! Now which way is out?"

"Oh, you just fly up out of here." Kogasa flippantly replied.

"What? Run that by me again?" Wes asked, confused.

Kogasa winked at him. "That's right... you can't fly." She held her arms out. "Want a lift?"

CWes popped out. "_Yeah, everyone in Gensokyo can fly, so this trap would be a minor inconvenience to anyone else. Just grab her hand._"

Wes grabbed her hand. She clamped with a vicelike grip and her umbrella licked him in the face. "BOO! Hehehehehehe!"

Wes resolved to punch her in the face when they landed.

They flew back up to the first battle arena. Kogasa suddenly threw him unceremoniously into a doorway which slammed shut behind him.

"Well, ze. She certainly threw you for a loop, huh?"

Wes grunted in reply and started walking down the hallway towards the next challenge.


	20. Ship Command Showdown! Murasa vs Wes!

Battle With The Captain: Murasa vs Wes!

"That umbrella creeped the hell out of me. What is with her?" Wes asked Marisa as they moved on.

"Oh, Kogasa? Why she's even with Nue and Byakuren, I have no clue, ze. Normally, she does her own thing." Marisa replied. "She was abandoned by humans long ago because, as she said, no one liked her color. She supposedly wants revenge, but apparently she feeds off the surprise of humans. I imagine with everything she did to you, she had a pretty good meal, ze. I don't think she'll be bothering you again."

Wes felt violated after that battle. The kinds of things Kogasa had done would have gotten her arrested back home. She'd practically shattered his mind at one point, and he still wasn't feeling in the best sorts. _Ugh, that was a nasty battle with her... I hope the next one goes a little better..._

Wes walked forward, lost in thought, when he heard an "Ouch!" from Marisa. He whirled around and banged on a transparent wall that had suddenly descended on the corridor behind him. Ahead of him, he saw a door opening, releasing a flood of water which began to pour toward him. _Those bastards! They... _ A lockdown door slammed closed in front of him, sealing the water inside the area. Then, it rose up just a bit, so the water started trickling in slowly. _So much for saving... I see what they're trying to do. The water level will raise until I drown. Did I come all this way just to drown inside the ship?_

Marisa was yelling something and pointing down. Looking down, Wes realized the floor seemed higher than it was originally. _It's floating up! _And indeed it was. The water poured in more and Wes and the platform began to rise through a shaft where he could see the walls and nothing else. _I wonder... for an elaborate trap like this, there must be a reason... _mused Wes. Then he came out into a room surrounded on all sides by water, barely held back by glass panes. It made him very nervous to look at all of it, but he consoled himself with the knowledge that glass was hardier than it looked. _At least, I assume it is... they'd be a fool to have an arena like this with glass for walls..._

"Hello!" said the girl with the anchors on her sleeves. _Captain Murasa, huh? Didn't she say she'd meet me at the end?_ "I assume you're wondering why I'm battle number 3. I'm not the mastermind behind this plan... But if you can beat me, I'll go pick up Rui for you. It's the least I can do, after all," Murasa gestured towards the water. "If you make even a single wrong move, the glass will break, and you will drown in here!"

"You're bluffing. You'll drown too!" Wes shouted. Murasa shook a finger at him. "Nope. Biology 101. A youkai is not susceptible to human ailments or diseases, but is much more susceptible to faith-based beliefs. So the outside world, which ignores us, saps our strength. However, because of this, we're almost impossible to kill here. We can't drown, we'll regenerate anything lost, and the bottom line is that if you break that glass, you'll be the only dead one here. So think about that before you slam anything into a wall... Hahahahahah..." Murasa laughed at him. "But do come at me. I'll enjoy breaking your spirit. And when you lose, you'll drown here, because I'll break the glass myself. Hahahahaha!"

_I really hate this girl. _Wes said to himself as he pulled out his Pokemon and prepared for battle.

Shady Guy Wes:

Misdreavus, Foretress, Umbreon, Mantine

VS.

Ghostly Captain Murasa:

AStar, AChiyuri, SKomachi, DSuwako

"Have fun trying to battle with me with no walls you can hit! Go, AStar!" Murasa sent out a girl with fairy wings, who looked ready to bash something."

CWes made his usual appearance at this point. _"Hey, Wes! Star Sapphire is a mischievous fairy with the power to sense animate objects. Her powers are aided by the stars, but her Boneka form uses Water type moves. No one's quite sure why. Anyway, your Mantine is going to be pretty useless in this battle, her Abillity is Water Absorb."_

"I REALLY hate this girl."Wes decided he wanted to at least punch her. He settled for punching the air and throwing out Misdreavus. "Misdreavus! Do not hit any walls! Shadow Ball!"

Misdreavus launched a Shadow Ball at AStar. AStar dodged. The Shadow Ball slammed into a wall, then ricocheted off it. _What the?! _It came flying back and nailed Misdreavus in the face.

"Oh, about the slightest attack breaking those walls? Not exactly true. They have a permanent Mirror Coat and Counter coating." Murasa laughed again. "I sure fooled you, didn't I?" Of course, I COULD be lying about Counter. Up to you to risk it..."

Misdreavus looked wounded from the attack, but shook it off. "Misdreavus, use Confuse Ray!" Wes shouted. _To damn hell with turn-taking protocol! _

"Oh? Look who's cheating now..." Murasa responded. "Revoke your attack if you think you're still fighting for justice."

_URGH. That hurts... _"Misdreavus... dodge her next move. Please..."

"AStar! Let's hit him where it hurts! Ice Punch!" AStar charged forward with a powerful icey fist. Misdreavus moved back and moved aside, causing AStar to slam into the wall and convulse from the hit. _Being an attack type, that probably really hurt!_

"DAMN! You tricked me!" Murasa screamed at him. "I should never have fallen for that!"

"Fallen? You WALKED INTO IT!" Wes yelled back. AStar looked wobbly after that blow."Misdreavus! Confuse Ray!"

The ray hit the target, and AStar looked really wobbly.

"AStar! Hydro Pump!" AStar hurt itself in confusion instead, careening into a wall and KOing itself. "DAMN YOU! Come, Chiyuri!" Another sailor looking person appeared, holding what looked like a blaster. "A gun? OK, that has to be illegal." Wes complained.

Chiyuri winked at him and fired a stream of water from it in response. "It's a water gun?" Wes asked incredulously.

CWes explained: _Chiyuri is from the future of the outside world. She came to Gensokyo in a ship capable of crossing dimensions. After having the crap beat out of her, she proceeded to leave Gensokyo and never returned. Her Boneka has immortalized something she loved doing: Smacking people over the head with a folding chair. That's why she's holding that folding chair in her other arm. It's always there. Watch out, this thing can be really nasty, with moves like Hydro Pump and Hyper Beam. And yes, that GUN fires them off._

"Chiyuri! Blast that Misdreavus with Hyper Beam!" Murasa cried.

_Wow, you dunce... THAT WON'T WORK! _Chiyuri took aim and fired from the gun a powerful Hyper Beam... which promptly slammed into Misdreavus, causing it to tumble from the sky, defeated. Chiyuri twirled her gun around in victory while Wes looked on, aghast. _What just happened!?_

CWes made an appearance again. "_She tricked you. Hyper Beam isn't a Normal type move when used by Boneka. It's Dark type! And while Boneka on Boneka, it wouldn't have mattered, your Ghost Pokemon are susceptible to Dark type moves! Damn, score one for her, she even fooled me!_

"Argh... Go, Forretress!" Wes shouted, throwing out his Bug/Steel type which liked to explode on things and use Toxic.

Murasa smiled at him. "Chiyuri will never miss. She takes two turns to make each move, but she'll never miss. And no, I don't have to recharge from Hyper Beam, it isn't the same move. Chiyuri! Lock On!"

"What? No way! How can you not have to recharge from Hyper Beam!? That isn't fair!"

CWes answered his question: _Her Hyper Beam is different, Wes. Hyper Beam on a Pokemon: Normal type, 150 power, 90% accuracy, recharges Hyper Beam on a Boneka: Dark type, 120 power, 80% accuracy, 20% chance of lowering Sp. Def, doesn't recharge. I know, I know, bullshit, right? Well, deal with it._

Chiyuri slid a lens down over her eye and seemed to call that a turn.

"Forretress! Use Toxic on her!" Wes shouted. Sludge bubbled up under Chiyuri, working it's way into the Boneka. "Chiyuri! Use Hyper Beam!"

"Forretress! Protect! Now!" Wes shouted.

"Why are you raising your Defense and Special Defense?" Murasa asked, confused. Then the attack bounced off Protect, hit a wall, and bounced back into Chiyuri, taking it out. "What!?"

"I don't know what Protect does in your world, but in mine, it's a priority move that stops an attack!" Wes shouted. "Got you, too!"

"ARGH... you used the same method I did to trick you!" Murasa shouted. Then her face cleared. "OK, these differences are starting to annoy me. No more Boneka. We'll fight using your system... on a fitting stage for the ghostly sailor! It's time to shatter these glass walls holding back the tide."Murasa rose into the air and launched danmaku at the walls, shattering them, and unleashing a deluge of water into the battle arena. The arena floor began to become covered in water, as it poured from the overhead dome. The water level rose until Wes found he was submerged under the water, and he couldn't move his feet. Not yet realizing what was going on, he looked down to see chains that shackled his ankles to the floor. Murasa swam over to him and jammed an oxygen filter in his mouth. "I really don't want to do this, but these are the master's orders..." She smiled, pulling out a Poke Ball. "I've got a team full of Water types I've been just waiting to use!"

_Bastard. I KNEW she had something funny up her sleeve. _

"Let's start with Kanto! Go, Blastoise! This Blastoise is abilityless!"

_Abilityless... How is that even possible..._

"Blastoise! Hydro Cannon!"

"Forretress! EXPLOSION!" Wes shouted out. "I'll take you out with a bang!" Forretress floated over to Blastoise and attempted to explode... but it failed.

"We're UNDERWATER. The battlefield is under continuous Damp conditions, human. No explosions permitted. My turn! Blastoise! HYDRO CANNON!" Blastoise didn't move. "DAMN IT! Hydro Cannon! You're supposed to know it!"

CWes popped out laughing. _"She forgot that move didn't exist for abilityless Pokemon! What a dun- bloop bloop bloop! _It fled back to the Miko Orb, holding its breath as it sealed itself inside. _I can't breathe out there!_

"Forretress. Toxic." Wes ordered. Lightning fast, Murasa shot his Pokemon with a bullet and shook her finger at him. "If you want to commit suicide, fine. Go ahead and finish that move. But think about where you are, and what will happen if toxic sludge gets into this water. Oh, sure, it'll poison my Boneka, and yes, yours is immune to poison. But what about you? You're down here too, and I assure you that gunk it puts out is quite toxic to humans."

"I FREAKING HATE YOU!" Wes screamed at her. "You have the most bullshit battle arena setup ever!"

"Now who's embarrassing himself? Hmmm?" Murasa taunted. "'I'm holding all the cards, and they're all full houses.' While the blue idiot who said that wasn't exactly right, he did get the basic point across. If you feel you can't deal with fighting in my natural element, tell me! I'll take the oxygen filter out and it'll end with you drowning."

"No. I won't surrender. Forretress! Zap Cannon!" _This is gonna hurt!_

Murasa looked stunned, then jetted up as fast as possible as the electricity entered the water, frying her Blastoise and stabbing into Wes, but flowing down through the chain into the concrete blocks, leaving him relatively unharmed. Judging from the scream Murasa had made though, she hadn't quite made it out of the water before the shocks reached her. "I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!" she cried, lunging for his face in a blind rage, slicing through the water toward him with murderous eyes.

Wes looked around, desperately seeking a way out as she sped toward him. As he surveyed, he felt a searing pain in his knee as the shackles retreated, and a door, recessed in the wall, opened. It took him another few precious seconds to figure out what had happened.

_When the electricity fried her Blastoise, it must have traveled through to these chains, which... an exit!_

He grabbed his Forretress and they jetted for that door, while danmaku cut through the water all around them. They exited out the submerged opening which slammed shut behind them.

"Me, oh, my. I must say, I hadn't expected you to piss off the Captain quite that badly!" Nue's voice mocked. "But given your ability to adapt to everything she threw at you, I'm inclined to say you won that battle. After all, that was hardly a fair match! You've proven you can adapt to changes of locale and new rules rather easily. And you were willing to zap yourself to take out her Pokemon. Most trainers wouldn't have had the GUTS to do that." She laughed at that. "So I think we'll just move onto the next area. As Murasa said, no more Boneka for now. You'll face your own system, but who knows what the wrinkles are? Anyway, you'll meet up with Marisa up ahead, but the 4th battle won't be yours. It will be hers. Time you saw how a Spell Card battle goes, Wes..." Nue laughed as he grunted and kept going.

**_Murasa: Stage 3 Boss of Touhou 12. She is believed to be a drowned sailor... she is said to sink other ships. Anyway, that aside, she is the captain of the ship, but she isn't the mastermind, either now, or in 12. I guess you could say they rented the ship... But I'm not really sure._**


	21. Danmaku Duel! Mentor vs Student!

Danmaku Duel! Mentor vs. Student!

"You're sure? She said the next battle was for me?" Marisa replied. "Well, that's great! I was getting sick of watching battles that weren't very flashy, this will be a much needed energy boost!"

_I will never understand her. Never. _

"So, what's this challenge?" Marisa asked, strolling into a room... covered with stars on all sides. "Stars?"

A wall crashed down between her and Wes, and Wes was nudged into a side room.

"It's been a long time, my disciple... What, you expected Shou? Well, too bad!" came a voice. "Who are you, ze?" Marisa asked.

"I am the restless spirit who haunts the Hakurei Shrine! I am the one who asked Okazaki to make it always nighttime! You know me, Marisa. I'm your mentor. Your teacher. Some would call me your mother, but those people are idiots."

"It can't be... MISS MIMA!?" Marisa cried.

There was a flash of lightning, revealing a girl in green and blue clothes with green hair, holding a rod with a crescent moon.

"In the flesh! Or rather, ectoplasm... But regardless! I am your 4th challenge! And I'm curious to see how my disciple has improved! It's been, what, 13 years since we last saw one another!?"

"I honestly don't know, ze. Why are you here?" Marisa asked.

"To test you. Didn't I already say that?" Mima replied. With that, she began to spew star shaped bullets everywhere as Wes watched from a vantage point behind a wall.

Marisa dodged and weaved through the bullets, seeming relaxed as she weaved through the maze of stars. She chuckled as she wove through them, firing back green lasers which Mima was slipping through just as effortlessly. Wes, meanwhile, found that the room he'd been sealed in had a kitchen and fridge. And a bed. And a view of a camera. _Well... it's clear this could take a while. _

He made himself a cheese sandwich and proceeded to sit down in front of the TV and watch the show.

"Why'd you team up with Nue, Miss Mima?" Marisa asked, as she dodged through a hail of star shaped bullets and lasers.

"Well, put simply, they promised me some chaos and destruction, plus the chance to see you again." Mima replied. "What, you expected some zen saying? No, I'm pretty much just here for this one fight. Oh, and Wes, since I know you can hear me in there, you'll find the rest of your friend's Pokeballs in the fridge. Ufufufufu..."

"Let's fight, Mima. Fight on!" Marisa said, dodging through her attacks and shooting back.

_They look like they could be at this for a while. I'm going to take a nap. _Wes thought, going to lie down on the bed. _After all, not much else to do._"

?:

Where am I?!" Wes jolted upright in an unfamiliar mansion. The tiles were red, and the walls had pictures of a certain girl he'd never seen, but from the smile, he probably didn't want to. She wore a red plaid dress, had green hair, and the most unsettling smile.

"Heeheehee... you fell asleep. I gave you some information about the kidnappings last time. Welcome to my home, Wes... You haven't slept since our last meeting, so I was beginning to worry we wouldn't have another chance to talk!"

The girl in the portrait appeared at the end of the hallway and started walking toward him.

"On a completely unrelated note, I love flowers. Love them. And I love children. And I would happily tear the guts out of anyone who messes with either of them. Hi. I'm Yuuka Kazami. No doubt you've never heard of me, but I assure you everyone who DOES know my name will tell you that I'm a sadistic person who likes to torment people for no other reason than because I can. And I will tell you that they are one hundred percent correct." Yuuka said this in a matter-of-fact tone.

Paralyzed with fear, Wes stood there as she approached him while swinging a parasol around.

"AND you're going to have nightmares about me for weeks. Nothing's free, and I'll take my payment in sessions after we've wrapped this all up. I always love opposing Yukari when I get the chance, so you'll get off easier than most. After all, it's not your fault you're here, it's hers."

_Sessions? Ugh, I don't even WANT to know. _Wes thought. "Who is this Yukari?" he asked, trying to distract her... she seemed to be pointing that parasol at him and it was making him nervous. Realizing that it was making him nervous, she lowered the parasol and closed it.

"Who is this Yukari? Yukari Yakumo is a youkai with the ability to manipulate boundaries. She opened the gaps which allowed your friend to get kidnapped and which sucked you in. By the way, she also brought the champion of this "Palanquin Four" challenge here. He's from your world, not ours! She's also the only person who has the power to bring you home... I see you were nervous about the parasol. Sorry, force of habit." She laughed, but it was a mirthless laugh.

"I think Marisa and Mima should be done bashing the heck out of each other by now. Time to wake up."

Palanquin:

Wes sat up in the bed, Marisa standing right next to him and Mima floating there in the corner.

"You were out a long time, Wes. And I know from experience that when someone's out that long when someone is trying to wake them, there's a dream message. Was it Rui? Michael?" Marisa responded.

Somewhere out there, Yukari shouted "Damnit, Marisa!" and had to fix the fourth wall.

"Neither. Someone called Yuuka Kazami." Wes replied.

Marisa gasped and Mima looked interested. "Are you sure it was Yuuka?" Marisa asked him.

"Positive." Wes replied. "Why, something I should know?"

Marisa looked at him strangely. "If you met Yuuka... you should be either dead, or within an inch of death but stable. What happened?"

Wes said: "She wanted to talk. She claims this "Yukari Yakumo" is behind everything, and that she kidnapped an old foe for the championship match. She said she'll take her payment in "sessions", whatever that meant."

Marisa blanched. "You might be better off letting them kill you if Yuuka has her eye on you. Trust me, she's an out and out sadist, ze! And sessions? As in multiple ones? She is an expert in torture. You don't even want to go through even ONE!"

Mima just looked at him with a smirk. "Well, now... things got more interesting! Maybe I'll tag along and see how things go."

Marisa seemed apprehensive, but hid it. "OK, Miss Mima. You can come along."  
_  
If the Champion is from my world... who is it? _Wes thought. _Who else did they callously rip from my world to stand here and fight me? _

_**A.N. Next chapter... The Champion's identity revealed...**_

_**Introductions:**_

_**Mima: Mima is one of the most popular characters from the era of the NEC PC-9801, colloquially referred to as PC-98. She was the final boss of Touhou 2, and a playable character in every game on the PC-98 released afterwards. Along with everyone else on the PC-98 bar Reimu, Marisa, and Yuuka, she vanished from the timeline in the Windows games.**_


End file.
